<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>December~DNF by SoupGhost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532567">December~DNF</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupGhost/pseuds/SoupGhost'>SoupGhost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Crush, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, No Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupGhost/pseuds/SoupGhost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George hated winter. It wasn't that he hated Christmas he just hated the constant rain.<br/>Dream however liked winter. Florida was a bit colder then but he wished he woke up with snow.<br/>Both to their surprise they both might get what they asked for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1- Its already starting to look like christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic it’s also on Wattpad. I originally wrote in Wattpad and wanted to also put it on here for more people to have access to it.</p><p>Also this was before sapnap and dream moved in together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~<br/>
The alarm on George's phone rang through his room. One ring after another until George turned it off. He woke up with hearing the faint sound of raindrops on his window. </p><p>He was used to England raining this much. It was a daily basis these past few weeks. Just rain upon rain. Occasionally it would be sunny only for a few minutes though then it would rain again. </p><p>George knew what month it was looking at the Calendar that had a the date 25th circled around it. He knew Christmas was coming soon. But he also knew that it won't be as magical as he had dreamed when he was younger. He moved away from his parent house a few months ago and was expecting for them to visit but his father's condition got worse so they decided to cancel there plans.  </p><p>George wasn't mad nor was he upset because his father was more important anyway than Christmas.<br/>
————————————————————————</p><p>~Dreams POV~<br/>
Dream woke up early than usual. It wasn't like it was a big deal to him he has woken up earlier than this. His clock read "7:23". </p><p>Dream liked winter. Mostly because Florida was a bit colder. Not substantially colder but cold enough that it doesn't let dream die in the heat. Still it's not like it will rain or snow the chances of that a slim. Of course it has rained only in storms and with snow that's like a blue moon. </p><p>Dream has always wanted to wake up in one of those cliche Christmas movies where you wake up to snow covering your neighbourhood and kids playing outside building snowmen and having snowball fights. Of course that was one of dreams wishes this winter. But he was still okay with the colder weather.</p><p>Dream has always liked Christmas. He loved to celebrate it with family and friends. Giving gifts and spending time with family was one of the reasons he loved it so much. </p><p>But this time dream had other plans for Christmas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 -Busy busy busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George wasn’t busy for the day. So after running errands he calls dream hoping for an answer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes English isn’t my first language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~<br/>
He wasn't really busy that day except to go shopping for food but other than that He was completely free.</p><p>He got changed into some jeans and a jumper. He brushed his hair and brushed his teeth. It was still raining by the time he was finished so he took a rain coat and put it on. He also took an umbrella with him because knowing England it Will most likely rain more later on throughout the day. </p><p>He checked both of his pockets for everything he needed. </p><p>"So I got my house keys, my phone, my wallet and my car keys. I think that's all" </p><p>He scanned around the room to look for anything he might need.  </p><p>He was certain he didn't forget anything right? </p><p>He scanned one more time before unlocking the door with a soft click and closing the door with a click. He walked past people walking their dogs and kids playing in some puddles near a park. </p><p>He arrived at the shop and gathered the essentials: Food, cleaning supplies, he even got some candles just to make his apartment look better.</p><p>As he finished with his food shopping he walked out and as he had predicted it was raining heavier than it was before.  He walked through the poring rain and he wasn't as Cold as he thought he would be when he arrived home.<br/>
He left his coat and umbrella to dry and fell into his gaming chair. He has some Time to pass. He wanted to call one of his friends but didn't know who. </p><p>Sapnap said he out of town for a few days, bad said he was busy. He did call Tommy but he didn't pick up the phone.</p><p>So George called his last friend that would surely pick the phone up. Dream<br/>
———————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>It was rare to see dream to do nothing all day. He always had to do something wether it was to clean the dishes, clean the house or take out the trash. He always has something to do. </p><p>Dream was always a productive person. Ever since he was a child he would help around the house whenever he could. </p><p>He was going to make something to eat but when he realised he ran out of bread he was already half way out the door changed and ready to get bread. </p><p>There was a light breeze this morning which he wasn't complaining about, it was better than walking in the hot summers. He arrived at the bakery to get what he needed.</p><p>He left a few minutes later with the freshly baked goods. As soon as he walked through he door and set the bags down His phone started to ring in his pocket.<br/>
It was no other than George. He picked up the phone.<br/>
"Hello"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3- changing temperatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and George spend some time together talking as George starts to develop feelings for the other.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very cringe, I’m sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~</p><p>Dream waited for George to answer and got an ecstatic reply. </p><p>"FINALLY! Someone who isn't busy..hopefully."<br/>
"George what the fuck to you mean?" Dream said confusion in his voice.<br/>
"Oh, well I wanted to play minecraft and maybe Stream it but everyone else was busy and sapnap was out of town sooo I called you."</p><p>Dream couldn't help but smile. The fact that George was this excited to play minecraft with someone was really quite cute. </p><p>Cute? Why would he think that's cute? I mean friends compliment others friends all the time. Right?</p><p>"Hellooo!" George said " you okay there dream?"<br/>
He went back to reality "yea! I'm fine!"<br/>
"Anyway. I'll set up discord and I'll call you again on there." George went on.<br/>
Dream gave a hum in response and the call fell silent now all he had to do was wait.</p><p>He was ready to play with George. He didn't know what they were going to do but one things for sure he will mostly make flirty jokes to annoy George. It's become a common occurrence for the both of them. </p><p>Discord seem to be ready because George was calling dream. And just like that they played.<br/>
They played all sorts of games. </p><p>Bed wars, they played on the dream smp for a bit. And as usual they told funny childhood stories. The occasional flirty remarks. Even tubbo joined at some point.</p><p>Time had moved on pretty quick as before dream knew it the stream has ended and it was just the two of them. Dream had some time to spend so he continued playing with him.</p><p>But he couldn't help but smile at all the times George smiled and said a joke. He like George's joke. Some people may not think so but dream did.</p><p>That was one of the things he admired about George. Who was he kidding. He liked liked George.<br/>
———————————————————————-<br/>
~George's POV~<br/>
George hasn't realised until the steam ended but his room was a lot colder than it was before.<br/>
He assumed that his window was opened and let cold air in. He excused himself to go to the window and when he realised the window wasn't opened he let out a quiet "fuck" realising his heater has broke </p><p>"You okay there gogy?" Dream confused<br/>
"Yea I'm fine. My heater just broke on me"<br/>
George grumbled.<br/>
He sat down in his chair annoyed than he was before.<br/>
"Awww does George need one of my hoodies to keep him warm." Dream joked with a laugh. </p><p>That would be nice. Being in dreams hoodie. It would probably be bigger than me. I wonder what it would smell like. Maybe lavender or something simple. </p><p>George realised what he was thinking and his cheeks turned a crimson red. </p><p>Dream laughed at his friend. "Oh George what were you thinking about?"<br/>
"Nothing important" he lied.<br/>
George knew he wouldn't fall for something as stupid as that so he wasn't surprised if he was going to say something flirty.</p><p>"Maybe I should give him a cuddle to keep you warm just like penguins."</p><p>George couldn't help but blush more. He wasn't expecting dream to say something like that. </p><p>Cuddling with dream while watching a movie and falling asleep on each other's shoulders sounded really nice. </p><p>"Dreammmmmmm!" George whined. He didn't know what he was feeling at that very moment all he knew is that dream was mocking him. However George liked the flirting.</p><p>Dream wheezed at his friend and George laughed with him for what seemed to go on forever. George wanted to go back to his thoughts about dream. He did find it weird why he would think them but it Happens to everyone right?<br/>
"Not going to lie, this has been one of the best call we have had with each other." Dream said still calming down from the laughter.<br/>
"I 100% agree. I have to go now, I'm sorry." </p><p>George wasn't lying he did need to go. He needed to go to call his mum. </p><p>"Okay okay see you later George"<br/>
And just like that the call fell silent as a bleep suggested that dream left the call. </p><p>Both of the boys sigh and slid down their chairs slowly drifting back into their own thoughts once again.</p><p>George went back to the thoughts of wearing dreams hoodie and cuddling with him. He just wanted to spend time with dream. Not just playing games on Minecraft but he wanted to see him.<br/>
He now realised what his feeling were. They were feelings of love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- good news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and sapnap plan to surprise George for Christmas while George deals with family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~<br/>
George has almost forgot about calling his mum. He hovered over his phone.</p><p>He wasn't really ready to call her. He wasn't sure what she would say. Would she be crying about his dads health or would she be smiling and saying good news about it. Either way George couldn't help but think the worst of the situation. </p><p>He held his phone in his hand and called his mother. It wasn't too long before his other picked up.</p><p>"Hello sweetie" she smiled through her words.</p><p>"Hey mum." He was tense."how are you?" </p><p>"I'm doing great. What about you? Ever since moving you only really call a few times"</p><p>"I've being doing great" he knew he had to say it sometime in the conversation. " how's dad?" </p><p>"Oh! Great news, doctors say he will be going to go into surgery for it."</p><p>George felt a wave of relief flood him. He was glad. His dad has always been important to him. He wanted to jump around like a kid getting toys. </p><p>"That sounds amazing! Do you know when he will get it." </p><p>"That's the thing.." she paused "he will be getting it done during the week when Christmas is so we won't be able to visit"</p><p>George wasn't as happy but his dad will get better.<br/>
"That's fine. As long as dad is okay."<br/>
He could imagine seeing the smile on her face.<br/>
"I'm sorry honey but I'm going to have to go now. Have a wonderful day"<br/>
"Will do." He replied before he ended the call. </p><p>Now he was alone in a cold room with nothing else to do. He could plan video ideas, but that would be to boring.<br/>
He really had nothing else to do.<br/>
So he just sat there in his room. </p><p>He scrolled through Twitter a bit. Seeing that Wilbur and Tommy had started an argument.<br/>
Bad and skeppy seem to be making plans and all their fans joining in. </p><p>And then there was the aftermath of his stream. People saving George clips from the stream, people making memes and the ones that George find the funniest people quoting dreams flirty remarks.</p><p>He couldn't help but remember all the thing he had said in the stream. He smiled and thought about all the good times he had with dream throughout the year. He really appreciated him as a friend but he felt like they could have something more.</p><p>He commented on some of the posts before feeling hungry. He made him self a snack, after he finished he had a nap. Today was quite eventful in his eyes. </p><p>———————————————————————-<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>Dream still had a full day ahead of him. As soon as he stood up from his chair patches walked in and walked around his legs. </p><p>"I'm guessing you wanted some pets"<br/>
Dream sighed as held patches in his arms to pet patches.<br/>
He felt relaxed even after everything that just happened. He enjoyed patches company but he also enjoyed George's. </p><p>Dream loved being around friends. It makes him feel happy that he has people who have the same interests has him. Dream was in deep thought until his phone started ringing. </p><p>He thought he didn't have plans with anyone but when he saw the contact name to be sapnap he remembered that he was suppose to talk to him  about what they will be doing for Christmas. Christmas seems days away but he knew he had to plan now before he forgets.<br/>
He picks it up and hears the voice of a 19 year old boy.<br/>
"Heyyyyyyy dreammmm boyyy!" Sapnap remarked.<br/>
"I thought you were out of town today?"<br/>
"I was. But I went home because they had a change of plans." He explained<br/>
"Right anyway. What did you want to call about?"<br/>
"Are we still doing what we planned for Christmas?" Sapnap asked<br/>
"I mean yea. I'm not one to cancel randomly"<br/>
"I've just bought the tickets! George will be so surprised!" </p><p>Dream and sapnap had planned to surprise George for Christmas and go to England for the week. That was going to be George's gift from the both of them. Both of them were excited.</p><p>"Calm down sapnap."<br/>
"Come on dream! Aren't you excited we get to see him in person and he will be able to see you" he paused.<br/>
"Oh my god. He will see me." Realisation hit dream. George has never seen him.<br/>
"It'll be fineeee what's the worse that can happen? Besides you two are like best friends!" </p><p>Yea we are best friends but what if he thinks differently of him. What if his expectations are high.</p><p>"Your right. You always are sapnap." He mocked.<br/>
"Well I always am." Sapnap said confidently<br/>
Dream rolled his eyes and laughed a bit.<br/>
"Whatever you say idiot."<br/>
"Don't call me that! I'm leaving now." Sapnap shouted before ending the call. </p><p>It was settled they were going to England in 3 weeks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5- panic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George finally comes to term with his feelings for dream and tells sapnap about them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~<br/>
Three weeks. Only three weeks. Dream can wait till then. Besides December goes by quicker than any other month of the year.</p><p>That's all dream could think of has he laid in his bed. He loved George as a best friend but thinking about how they could be more than Friends stressed dream. He couldn't ruin his friendship with him. He would just feel guilty. </p><p>He hummed to himself trying to distract himself from his thoughts and fell asleep.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
Dream woke up the next morning hearing his phone ringing. Dream didn't set an alarm so tried to ignore it. The ringing stopped for a while but it went off again. </p><p>He turned to his bed stand and picked up his phone. The phone call was coming from non other than George.<br/>
He answered and got an immediate answer.<br/>
"Why are you calling me?" He mumbled<br/>
"Hello dream! Didn't expect you to answer back"<br/>
George didn't seem tired at all even though it would be around 5 in the morning.<br/>
"So I'm not really tired and I wanted to code. Everyone else I called shouted for me to sleep." George exclaimed<br/>
"Fine fine you idiot" </p><p>Dream got out of bed in a haze as he sat in his chair. He would usually decline if anyone else says that and go back to bed but he couldn't decline George.</p><p>They started the call with barely any talking but then it went to laughing and wheezing real quick.<br/>
Dream laughed at his friends misfortune.<br/>
"I can't breathe" dream said within laughing.<br/>
"Yea yea real funny." George clearly didn't find it funny but had a smile on his face.<br/>
"Dream do you have any plans for Christmas?" George asked </p><p>Dream didn't expect him to ask this. If dream made up a lie would George believe it? </p><p>"I'm going to be spending it with my family" he lied.<br/>
"Oh okay then." You can hear the disappointment in his voice. </p><p>Dream and George say in silence until George laughed a bit and went on to tell stories about himself and dream joined along. </p><p>An hour passed and Dream was half way through his story when he heard small breathing.<br/>
He looked on discord and saw George sleeping.<br/>
"Wow, didn't know my story was that boring"<br/>
But George wasn't pretending to sleep. He did fall asleep.</p><p>He smiled and stayed silent to not wake the sleeping friend up.<br/>
George's hair looked soft and it fell over his eyes.<br/>
Dream left the call and left a little message for George when he woke up. </p><p>————————————————————————<br/>
~George's POV~</p><p>George woke up an hour later. His computer still running and discord still on. He realised he must of fallen asleep while he was with dream. George rubbed his eyes and checked discord. </p><p>2 new messages. From dream.<br/>
Have a good rest.<br/>
Also you looked cute when you sleep.</p><p>Dream saw him sleep. He couldn't help but blush a bit at the thought.<br/>
What if dream thinks he wasn't interested in what he was saying. <br/>
George pushed those thoughts aside and now was blushing at the fact Dream called him "cute"</p><p>He has been called cute on steams by dream and always took it as a joke but why would he blush at him calling him cute now. George's head was all over the place. </p><p>He would admit it though he was a bit upset that dream was busy. George wanted to go visit him on Christmas but since he was going to go to his family he decided to also call those plans off. </p><p>George thought for a few minutes before taking a relaxing shower. Those always calmed him down. The lukewarm water hit is face as he breathed in and out. He was at peace. </p><p>A few minutes have passed and he was in his kitchen trying to not burn down his apartment. Every time George cooked he always burnt something. He never has been a cook and the last time he cooked something he cooked bacon for breakfast let's say that didn't end well. </p><p>He was making eggs this time and surprising it turned out okay. Nothing got burnt. He finished eating fairly quick. He put his plate in the sink and got a ring from sapnap. </p><p>When he answered sapnap was the first to answer. </p><p>"George! Hi there!!"<br/>
Sapnap seemed at bit too excited. </p><p>"Jeez sapnap why are you so excited?" </p><p>"Well, you and dream have been calling each other lately. Anything interesting happen?"<br/>
Sapnap acted like a detective. </p><p>"Hold on there. Me and dream haven't done anything interesting just played a few things that's all"<br/>
Except the comment dream left but that's all. </p><p>"Aww such a shame" Sapnap rolled his eyes.<br/>
"Anyway I need to get going I have a stream to do"<br/>
"Wait-"</p><p>George hoped sapnap didn't hear as he will regret what he's going to say but unfortunately sapnap did hear.</p><p>"Something wrong Georgie?"<br/>
"Can you keep a secret for me?" He was hesitant.<br/>
"Sure! You're my friend after all"</p><p>George stayed silent for a bit before answering.<br/>
"I think I like dream in more than a friend way" he didn't know how he would react. Sapnap is unexpected when it comes to reactions.</p><p>"You like dream? Is this some sort of joke?" Sapnap replied.<br/>
George stayed silent.<br/>
"WAIT YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HIM? Oh my GOD" Sapnap practically shouted. </p><p>"Your not mad?"<br/>
"What? Of course not if anything a happy you came to terms with your feeling."<br/>
George felt even more at ease knowing that one of his friends supports him. </p><p>"I really should get going now. I'll call you after promise!" </p><p>The call has ended. George had told one friend but when will he tell his other friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- 2 weeks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George had finally gotten into the Christmas spirit and started to look for gifts for friends and family. Dream also gets gifts ready with an occasional thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~<br/>
George has been counting the days till Christmas. He thought maybe by luck something good will happen like a Christmas miracle. </p><p>What was he thinking. He always hoped for a Christmas miracle yet it never happens. No matter what he wishes for his dreams never come true. </p><p>2 weeks till Christmas and the weather has been less rain and more cold. At some point there was ice on the pavements outside his<br/>
apartments. </p><p>The weather forecast even says there could be a chance of snow on Christmas but weather could change by then so he wasn't hopeful but still dreamed. </p><p>He was watching some movies, to clear his mind of the upcoming events. He still wanted to give his family and friends gifts. He can ship dreams and sapnaps gifts to them via post office. But he wanted to give them the gifts bin person. </p><p>He sighed at the sad thought of not seeing some of his friends in person but at least he will see his family for a bit.</p><p>He thought about the presents each would love. His phone started ringing and he jumped. He shook his head and answered not checking who it was. </p><p>"Hello?" He questioned<br/>
"Hey Georgie"</p><p>George recognised the voice and his phone almost fell from his hand. He juggled his phone before answering.</p><p>"Oh hey dream" he tried to keep composure.<br/>
"You okay? What happened?"<br/>
He sounded concerned.<br/>
"Oh nothing just almost dropped my phone."<br/>
"Okay? Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something" </p><p>George didn't understand why dream would be so serious. He was worried if it was something about him. He mentally sighed. </p><p>"Sure what about?" Panic rises. </p><p>Dream stays silent for a bit before wheezing. George was confused but realised what he has done. </p><p>"Haha very funny" George said sarcastically.<br/>
In reality he actually thought it was funny himself except the panicking part.</p><p>Dream had calmed down a bit but was still laughing.<br/>
"The worry in your voice was hilarious! I didn't know you got that worried!" </p><p>"Maybe if you didn't sound so serious I wouldn't have been worried" he replied</p><p>"I'm sorry I just had to! Anyway I just wanted to say something" </p><p>George wasn't sure what it he was going to say yet he was prepared. </p><p>"George what's the one thing you've always wanted for Christmas?" Dream asked softly. </p><p>George opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He wanted to say that he wanted to be with him for Christmas but didn't think dream would take him seriously so he said something random. </p><p>"I mean I could always get another monitor. My other keeps glitching." He wasn't exactly lying to him he did need a new one but he would also like it if dream visited. </p><p>"Oh is that all?" He asked " anything else you would like?" Dreams was persistent. </p><p>"I want you to visit for Christmas."<br/>
George said it. He felt embarrassed. He told his best friend that he wanted him to visit yet why did he feel embarrassed. </p><p>George can hear dream on the other end of the phone thinking.</p><p>"That's would be nice but like I said, I'm busy this year." Dream confesses</p><p>George knew that dream was going to say something like that. </p><p>"That's fine," George murmured<br/>
"What would you like for Christmas dream?"</p><p>Dream was quick to respond "a new cat" </p><p>George laughed quietly at the response. "And why's that?" He questioned.<br/>
"Patches is getting a bit lonely by herself" he answered softly. </p><p>"How am I suppose to ship a whole cat to Florida?" George is puzzled.<br/>
"You can find a way, your smarter anyway" </p><p>George smiled softly at the compliment. He also thought about how thoughtful dream was about animals.</p><p>George agreed he would find a way to ship a cat to America and the call fell silent after the two said there goodbyes and dream giving one More compliment to George before leaving. </p><p> </p><p>————————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>Dreams day has gotten better. Hearing George's answer made dream remember all the good times he had with George but wants to spend more time with him. </p><p>He wants to see him. Close up and notice all the details he doesn't see on stream. He wants to hug George until there's no run to breathe.<br/>
While thinking wholesome thoughts he was interrupted by George's voice.</p><p>"I want you to visit for Christmas"</p><p>Dream smiles softly for a second. George really wants to see him. Although he feels happy he then feels guilt over him. He had lied to George about what he's doing with for Christmas. </p><p>Hopefully George could forgive him when the day happens. When they meet. </p><p>Dream wonders what it will be like. Will it be raining when they arrive. Will it snow? Will George recognise him? Will they tell jokes? </p><p>Will they kiss under the mistletoe?</p><p>Dream blushes at that sudden thought. He never expected something to plague his mind like this. </p><p>He had been thinking this for the last few days and it's going to drive him insane if he keeps thinking that.<br/>
So he picked up on a few new hobbies to forget that.<br/>
Skating, some crafts here and there, even some DIY. </p><p>Yet nothing can keep his mind away from the thought of kissing his best friend. Would he even consider him his best friend at this point? </p><p>Would this be considered a crush? Or a longing desire that can only be broken unless completed? </p><p>He sits down at his desk browsing Amazon. He does need to get gifts for his family before he leaves. He finds something perfect for each family member. He even found a perfect gift for patches. </p><p>He then looks for a gift for George. He said he wanted a monitor. And only a monitor. He looked for a while before thinking for of an amazing idea. </p><p>A monitor that has George's username engraved on it. It would cost a bit more money but he knew it was worth it in the end. </p><p>And just like that. Two of George's gift where done. </p><p>He did a bit of browsing for sapnap before leaving his computer to get some fresh air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7- planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Planning for the upcoming event had started to dawn upon the two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~</p><p>Dream was walking around the neighbourhood for some fresh air. The leaves crunching underneath him as he walked on a path on a small park.</p><p>He loved walking in the winter weather. It was relaxing and calming. The wind blew through his hair and some leaves flew passed him. </p><p>He was seeing couples walking hand in hand. Dream would hate to admit it but he was jealous. He was jealous at everyone who had a significant other to spend their holiday with. </p><p>He didn't show it thought. He never shows when he's jealous. He believes that his Friends would think bad of him. He walked past them. Not showing a difference in behaviour. </p><p>His phone started ringing expecting it to be sapnap or George but instead it was his mom.<br/>
He was happy to see she has called. </p><p>He and his mother talked for a while. They talked about family plans, how everyone was feeling for Christmas.</p><p>He shared his experience so far and she seemed to be amused by it.<br/>
They talked and talked until dream arrived home. He said he goodbyes and wishes to his mom, dad and sisters.</p><p>He was alone with his thoughts and his wonderful cat.</p><p>He jumped in his chair, logged into Minecraft and joined a world with Karl, quackity and Wilbur.<br/>
Time flew by and by the end of it all the day was practically over. Wilbur had already gone to sleep, Karl was just about to sleep and quackity was, well quackity.</p><p>Dream logged off for the night but he didn't sleep peacefully tonight. He started worrying about the upcoming events a lot more than usual. Not only that but it also started raining pretty heavily after he had ended the call so he can hear the raindrops hitting his window with force. </p><p>It's not calm either it was more dramatic and angry more than anything. </p><p>He covered his ears with his pillows like he did when he was younger when it was storming at night and his eyes fluttered shut. Drifting off to a calm, relaxing sleep.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~George's POV~</p><p>Birds chirping. Cars driving past in the city that he lived in. George woke up with sun beaming through the blinds.<br/>
He yawned and looked around his room hazed. It was actually sunny for once. But he didn't let that deceive him. He stood out of bed and shuffled to his heater. </p><p>He opened his blinds to get a ray of sun in his eyes he squints as he looks outside his window.<br/>
It was frosty. He could see the the hustle of people heading to work. Some in cars, some waiting for buses and some going to their local train station.</p><p>2 weeks till Christmas and George hasn't even decorated his house. Although he didn't enjoy spending it alone he liked decorating it. That's one thing He liked about Christmas other than family visiting. </p><p>This will also be the first Christmas he spends in his new house which he was excited for. He rummaged through boxes that he kept in a closet and found the decorations and started to get to work.</p><p>He took multiple breaks during this. Petting his cat, hanging up lights, petting his cat, hanging up garlands. He also took breaks to eat  and drink. </p><p>He was finished by the afternoon. It took longer since he would have his family help but he was by himself. Like always. He realised something in his living room was missing. </p><p>The Christmas tree</p><p>He knew he had to get up to look for one soon but didn't. He might as well start today. He had time to spend and as usual wasn't busy. </p><p>He gave his cat one last let before leaving the warmth behind. </p><p>As expected it was cold. A lot colder than he thought. The sun should've made it a bit warmer but it didn't.<br/>
He took his time to look for the perfect one. He wanted this year to memorable. He didn't find any that he fancied but before he left a certain one caught his eye. </p><p>It was a fake tree but it had speckles of white scattered on it to make it look like snow. It was also fairly tall. It was perfect for him. He purchased the tree and bought it home. </p><p>He entered the house once again. The warmth hit his face. It was nice after walking in the cold weather all day. His cat walked through his legs when he entered the living room. </p><p>He placed the box down near his coach and fell into it. He was exhausted after today but still had videos to edit. </p><p>He lazily stood up and walked over to his monitor. He definitely needed a new one. His monitor was randomly turning on and off at the weirdest time and once it had completely reset on him. </p><p>He managed to edit through two days worth of videos but there was one video that caught him off guard. As video he and dream made a few days prior. </p><p>He enjoyed hearing the joy in Dream's voice as they played together. He didn't know what he would do if dream wasn't there to make the day better.<br/>
He was distracted by dream and finished editing his videos later than usual. He wasn't complaining however. He would usually complain over something like that but he wasn't.</p><p>He was just happy to hear dreams voice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8-early visit?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream gets an unexpected call from sapnap only to realise that dream had made a terrible mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~<br/>
1 week till Christmas<br/>
Dream was editing some videos before he hoped off for the night. In 5 days he was leaving to go to England. His first time in England. </p><p>He was almost finished when he got a message from sapnap.<br/>
"Ready for tomorrow's flight?" He asked</p><p>Dream was confused. He wasn't sure why sapnap said tomorrow. He thought it was a typo so replied back.<br/>
"You mean the flight we have in five days?" He texted. </p><p>He was sure he booked his ticket for the flight that was in five days. Right? Surely he didn't forget when his flight was. Maybe he booked the wrong flight. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure it's tomorrow? We booked our tickets together. We agreed that we would fly in tomorrow"<br/>
Dream was dumbfounded, he checked his booked ticket to see that it was indeed booked for tomorrow morning. </p><p>Dream started to feel the panic now. He wasn't ready.<br/>
"I'm not ready! I thought it was in five days!"</p><p>Dream can see the bubbles appear and disappear waiting for sapnap to text back.<br/>
"Well that's must suck.🙄"<br/>
"I mean I could call you to help pack we do have a few hours before bed you'll be fine."</p><p>Dream accepted the call and they called for the rest of the night.<br/>
Sapnap helped calm dream down. They both agreed to fly From a Florida airport to make it easier for dream.<br/>
Dream packed in a rush. He knew England was cold according to George. </p><p>His presents were already sent to his parents the day before. He enjoyed watching their reactions to there gifts. His family appreciated them and dream said his goodbyes and Christmas wishes.</p><p>He finished packing and he has his presents for his friends all ready in a separate bag. He hoped he would get a monitor through security without problems.</p><p>He was finished and with time still to spend. He double checked everything. </p><p>"See you're good." Sapnap replied back.<br/>
"I almost had a panic attack!" Dream shouted back.<br/>
"Not my problem that you practically forgot the date of the flight" you can hear the sarcasm in his voice </p><p>They argued for a bit before sapnap had to leave to sleep early. He did have 2 flights that day so more sleep would be better.</p><p>They said goodbye even though they will meet again at the airport. He huffed in exhaustion. He never expected packing to be so frustrating.<br/>
He placed his suitcase In his hallway and sat back in his desk and finished that last bit of editing. His clock read 6:00pm.</p><p>He was done for the evening. Apart from the panic that just happened he was calm. He was happy. He was at peace. He couldn't wait to see George.</p><p>He got a couple messages from his family wishing him merry Christmas and good luck for the travel.<br/>
Dream said his thanks yous to his family.</p><p>The final hours are ticking in. This was it. He<br/>
was going and it's only in a matter of hours.<br/>
———————————————————————<br/>
~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>Sapnap had woken up at 3:00 in the morning. He has to not only catch a flight to Florida but also a flight to England. He woke up 2 hours before his flight to Florida and left.</p><p>He drove to his nearest airport and checked in. He managed to arrive to he flight on time even though there was traffic on the road.</p><p>Sapnap has been on the plane to Florida for 2 hours. He realised how jet lagged he would be when he arrived to England but he didn't mind.</p><p>Sometimes he wonders why he agree to meet dream in Florida to get on a flight but anything to make it easier for him.He was calm while he was on his flight. It was still early in the morning but he wasn't tired. He was almost there. </p><p>He had landed in Orlando. It was 7:00 in the morning. Surly dream should be awake by now right? He sent dream a text saying he arrived and dream left him on read. </p><p>"Rude much" sapnap sighed. He started feeling the effects of jet lag get to him.</p><p>He booked in his flight to England and waited outside the airport for dream. 30 minutes passed and a very tired looking dream walked in.<br/>
Sapnap Haven't seen dream in a while. Dream maybe has grown a bit since last time. Sapnap yawned and walks over to dream. </p><p>"Somebody look tired." He mocks.<br/>
Dream yawned in response. "Yea Haven't slept all night"<br/>
"Am I shocked About that?" He questions.</p><p>Dream nudges his arm. " I'm not that predictable" </p><p>"Whatever you say you tree." He insulted.</p><p>Dream gave the most confused looking face you can think of.<br/>
"Did you just call me a tree?" </p><p>"Yea I did now let's go and get this flight before we are late" he rolled his eyes. </p><p>He dragged dream around the airport to get to his terminal. They had 20 minutes till they boarded their flight. Sapnap had taken a small nap to counter the jet lag. He woke up a few minutes later to dream shaking him up to get on there flight. </p><p>His second flight of the day this one even longer than the other. The plane hasn't even left the ground and sapnap was already sleeping. He needed this right now. </p><p>Dream had also fallen asleep 2 hours into the flight. Sapnap woke up 2 hours before they arrived. He definitely felt a bit better. Still dead but better.</p><p>They have arrived. First time in England. They were expecting rain but when they were met with only some frost and a lot of wind. </p><p>They walked around the airport and got a taxi to a hotel they planned of staying for a night in. </p><p>The sun set of the this eventful day. Dream had fallen onto the bed. Face first and sapnap laughed with all the energy he had let. </p><p>He too fell onto the bed and fell asleep. Tomorrow they will go to George's house and surprise him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9- 7 days till christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George wakes up to be greeted by sapnap at the door with dream. They three of them decided to look around for things to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~</p><p>George did his daily routine. Open the blinds, turn on the heater and cross of the days on the calendar. </p><p>He shuffled to his living room to feed his pets and to give them affection like any pet needs. But he heard a knock on his door. He didn't remember invited people over. And he knew it wasn't his parents. </p><p>He slowly approached his door and heard his phone hum quietly. He looked for his phone and a text from sapnap appeared. </p><p>"Care to let me in?" </p><p>Was he seeing thing? Was sapnap at his house right now? He didn't go all the way from Texas to England. Right? </p><p>He opened his door and there he was waiting at the door. He smile reaching his ears. </p><p>"GEORGIE!!" Sapnap shouted.<br/>
He embraced George in a hug. "Good to see ya!"</p><p>"I didn't expect to see you here" he smiled, hugging him back. </p><p>Sapnap let go, placing his bags on the floor. "I'm not the only one that came to visit" he explained </p><p>George was confused. He didn't know what he meant. But when sapnap opened the door to reveal a tall figure. It all made sense.</p><p>"Hey Gogy ." He gleamed </p><p>George couldn't believe his eyes. This has to be a dream right. Like some weird dream. His best friend of years was right in front of him.  </p><p>"Clay?" He was shocked.<br/>
"That's not you is it?" He sounded dumb.</p><p>"It's me in the flesh."<br/>
"I thought you said you were going to be with family for Christmas!" He exclaimed.</p><p>He placed his bags down next to sapnap's "well if I told you it wouldn't have been a surprise."</p><p>"This was all a surprise for me?" He turned to look at the both of them. </p><p>They both nodded there head in unison. "We both thought it was the right time." Dream replied back.</p><p>George didn't know how to react but that moment was ruined when they hear sapnap from the living room shouting. </p><p>"Hurry up lovebirds!" He cooed</p><p>George stood there a blushing mess. He looked up at dream who seemed just as shocked but he can see the shade of pink that was across his face.</p><p>"Well are you two just going to stand there?" </p><p>Dream and George snapped out of there thoughts.<br/>
"Come on George." He smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>George nodded and they both entered the living room where sapnap was. He shot the both of them a look that you could only describe as mischievous. </p><p>"Took you two long enough." He laid back. </p><p>George rolled his eyes as he sat in a chair. Dream got distracted by george's cat but still payed attention to their conversation. </p><p>"what fun things does England have around Christmas time." Dream asked.</p><p>"Well there's only one thing I can think off at the top of my head and that's the Christmas market." He replied.<br/>
He didn't know what else to say as this was his first few months in the area.</p><p>"Why don't we all look around the town to see if there's anything." Sapnap suggested.</p><p>George and dream looked at each other then at sapnap and agreed. Sapnap cheered.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>They walked around town and it was quite enchanting seeing England at this time. There was barely any people as they all went to work. You could smell the coffee in the air from the passing cafes.</p><p>Sapnap had found out there was an outside ice rink near where George lived, dream saw there would be a Christmas dance for anyone to attend. They all also agreed to see the Christmas tree in the city light up. Overall their week was booked. </p><p>They wondered around the park to see if there's anything interesting. There wasn't anything that caught his eye. Sapnap on the other hand was collecting small rock. </p><p>Dream sighed at his stupidity and George laughed. Hearing George laugh was mesmerising to hear. Of course he heard through calls but in person it sound so genuine and soft. </p><p>He turned away and focused on sapnap who was standing in front of them with a small bag of rocks. </p><p>"Are you seriously going to keep the rocks?" He asked. </p><p>"Well duh! These rocks are from England!" Sapnap remarked. </p><p>George laughed even more but at this and dream had no words to say. </p><p>"You do you, you absolute weirdo." Dream says before Turing away to go back to George's home.  George and sapnap followed closely.</p><p>"So you are saying that people who collect rocks as a hobby are weird?" Sapnap asked</p><p>"No because they actually look for special rocks and gems you on the other hand collected rocks from a park." He replied, confident that sapnap  would stop asking.</p><p>He did and he caught George glancing at him after the whole commotion. George looked away embarrassed. Dream chuckled. </p><p>They arrived home and they were in relief when they were surrounded by warmth. Guess the outside really was that cold.  </p><p>"Wait, where will we sleep for the upcoming night?" He asked George. </p><p>"Oh I have a spare room." George replied.<br/>
He wakes over to a door and opened it. </p><p>It was big enough for dream and sapnap to share.<br/>
George Called sapnap over. </p><p>"Woah. This room is quite big." Sapnap said as he scanned the room.<br/>
"But there's no way I'm sharing it with a tree!" </p><p>George looked confused.<br/>
"He calls me a tree. Don't question it" he glanced at George. </p><p>George understood and argued with sapnap. Dream just stood back. </p><p>They both settled that dream would sleep in George's room instead. Since sapnap wouldn't let dream sleep in the same room as him. </p><p>They grabbed their bags and headed to there rooms.<br/>
Dream entered George's room and it was spacious. The room was fairly big but still have off a cozy feeling. </p><p>He set his stuff down and took a nap.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>Sapnap left his room and George was already cooking food for the three of them. </p><p>"I didn't know you knew how to cook!" He says </p><p>"I only started cooking cause of dream" he murmured </p><p>"You simp." He replied.<br/>
"I'm not a simp!" George remarked "I just wanted to try something new."</p><p>Sapnap knew George was lying to him. He always knew. He has been friends with him for years.</p><p>"Come onnnnn. You like clay don't you?" He questioned.<br/>
He could see George's change in expression from calm to shook.<br/>
"What? What do you mean." He rushed. </p><p>"George really? You stared at him a bit too long at the park and you also stared at him when you first saw him." He explained. </p><p>He could see George slightly blush at the thought.<br/>
"Okay okay you may be right." He confessed.  "Just don't tell him." </p><p>"I won't" <br/>
And just like that everything went back to how it was. George was cooking and sapnap was scrolling through Twitter. </p><p>Dream had woken up a few minutes before the food was ready and was sitting in a chair. He joined dream at the dining table and waited for the food to be ready.</p><p>They ate in peace. Dream telling the occasional joke with him joining in.<br/>
"I didn't know you were this good at cooking George" dream comments<br/>
"Yea I thought George was going to burn it!" He remarks<br/>
"Hey!" George tries to sound offended.</p><p>They argued for a bit and once they finished they planned for tomorrow's events. </p><p>"I think we should do the boring ones first and the interesting ones last." He says confidently.</p><p>"Why do we go to the Christmas market that George suggested?" Dream asks.</p><p>"Hmmmm fine fine." He agrees<br/>
"Then it's settled for what we are doing tomorrow." George chimes in. </p><p>They nods there heads, sapnap yawns.<br/>
"Well it's time for me to head off to bed"</p><p>Dream checks the time. "I mean it is getting quite late" he stands up from his place. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."</p><p>And dream heads off to George's room. </p><p>"See ya tomorrow Georgie!" He says before leaving the room. George follows behind him </p><p>Sapnap lays in bed slowing drifting in and out from a peaceful sleep until the next day.<br/>
———————————————————————<br/>
~George's POV~</p><p>George couldn't help but think of the words sapnap had said.<br/>
Was it really that obvious that he had a crush on dream? </p><p>He turned over to face a sleeping clay. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Hair covering his eyes slightly, his chest rising and falling softly. </p><p>He fell asleep after a short while with body pressed against his. There breathing was in unison as George fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10- 6 days till christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three of them make plans for the day and spend time together outside in a Christmas market.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fixed the perspective since I’m a bit stupid and clearly didn’t pay attention in my english lessons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~</p><p>I woke up expecting to hear birds chirping or cars driving past but instead woke up to the smell of burning and the sound of sapnap screaming.</p><p>I groaned as he stood up from my bed and walked to my kitchen. I looked over at Sapnap who had somehow burnt toast in the toaster. </p><p>"Oops" sapnap chuckled. </p><p>"How on earth did this happen?" I asked. I was still half asleep</p><p>"Well that's self explanatory." He replied looking back at the toaster.</p><p>"Right" </p><p>It's too early for this</p><p>"What the fuck happened here?"<br/>
Dream was no awake and leaning against the door frame.</p><p>I glanced over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. His hair tussled, his eyes slightly squinted from the light. I could feel my cheeks get warm and turned away. </p><p>"Good morning" i said.</p><p>Dream walked past yawning as stood next to sapnap.<br/>
"Guessing sapnap didn't learn how to make toast?" He glanced over at the burnt food.</p><p>"I never make toast okay! Besides I don't usually cook." He professed.</p><p>I sigh and shake my head. I walk over to my cabinet to make some simple cereal. </p><p>"Why can't you make something simple?" I asked while looking for the cereal. </p><p>"I mean I could try to make eggs?" He asked<br/>
"Don't let him near the stove. He burnt toast."<br/>
Dream responses </p><p>I think about it for a while and let him. Besides with me in the house he wouldn't try and purposely burn it. </p><p>Oh how I was wrong-</p><p> </p><p>Only a few minutes passed after I let sapnap make eggs. I've finished my breakfast but sapnap wasn't. He burnt his food. Again. This isn't like a slight burning. Oh no. There was smoke. Dream opened a window so the smoke detectors don't go off.</p><p>"How do you fail at such a simple task?!" Dream exclaims while sapnap drinks his coffee calmly.<br/>
"I actually don't know" he sips his coffee.</p><p>Dream manages to make breakfast for the two of them. It looked good. And definitely smelled better than whatever sapnap was burning. </p><p>"I think my burnt food would have tasted better than this." He jokes. </p><p>"Haha very funny nick." Dream taunts.</p><p>Sapnap acted offended to get sympathy from me. I just laugh at them as I stand up to freshen up. The water in the shower ran warm but soon ran cold. I jumped at the temperature change.</p><p>I heard sapnaps screams as the water changes. I laughs to myself and I walk out of the shower. I dries my hair and change into a cotton jumper to warm up since they would be walking for a while today. </p><p>I left the bathroom, i was ready for what the day had in store for me. I knocked on the bedroom door I knew dream was in there so waited for a response. </p><p>"Hello?" I heard him reply through the door. </p><p>"Hey could I get something from the bedroom? I asked. </p><p>I heard the door click as dream walked out. He looked better close up. His yellowish eyes complimented his yellowish hoodie. His hair looks soft. He must've noticed I was staring as he was now close up Infront of me. </p><p>"You okay George? You've been staring at me for the last minute?" He asked. </p><p>I didn't know what to say. I can't tell him I was starting at him.</p><p>"Sorry I got distracted" I lie.<br/>
"Whatever you say George." He says slyly "you look good too" </p><p>He walks to the living room. I stand at the doorway to my bedroom. Stunned. I couldn't believe he said that to me. I grab my phone and meet sapnap and dream in the living room.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>George walked into the room blushing. I mean dream did just walk in. Did dream say something? And if so what did he say?</p><p>I ignore the thought and we walk out the door. We settle in the car. Honestly I had no idea George could drive. I would have totally thought he would crash into something but we arrive safely a few minutes later.</p><p>We left the car and the sight of lights looked so pretty. I could stare at them all day. George has gotten ahead of me and dream so we stay at our own pace. </p><p>Guess it's time to ask my question. </p><p>"So dream. Why did George have blush on his face when he entered the living room?" I asked </p><p>Dream turned his head to me and gave a much simpler answer than expected.<br/>
"I complimented him"</p><p>"That's all?" I question. </p><p>There's no way it was just a compliment. </p><p>"What did you think?" He asked. </p><p>"I dunno I thought you two kissed or something" I answered confidently.<br/>
And sure enough that made dream a blushing mess. </p><p>"You thought me and George kissed?" He asked. His face Turing a more noticeable red at the thought. </p><p>"Your face is red as a brick dream. You're not really good at hiding this whole crush thing" I answered back grinning. </p><p>He nudged my arm. "Hey!" I say in slight pain.<br/>
I rub my arm.</p><p>"I don't have a crush on him sapnap. Even if I did it wouldn't work out" he replied his confidence changing. </p><p>"Oh?" </p><p>"We live both live in opposite sides of the ocean   Sapnap" he says. </p><p>"And? You two practically see each other every day when you play minecraft together. And now that he knows what you look like maybe you should turn you face-cam on for him." I answered. </p><p>I refuse to be in England with two of my friends who are clueless on the most magical time of the year. </p><p>"You have a point" he smiled. </p><p>"Now get to your boyfriend" i cooed.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>God damn sapnap. He always gets his way. I walk up to him and put a hand in his shoulder. </p><p>"Hey George" I say smiling at him. </p><p>He looks up from a small wooden reindeer that he had purchased earlier on. His brown eyes twinkled with the lights. The small freckles that are nearly noticeable on streams and his dark brown hair with slight hints of blonde in it. </p><p>"Hey clay!" He answers back. </p><p>George barely calls me my real name and when he does i gets small butterflies. God I really have fallen head over heels for my best friend. </p><p>"What do you have there?" I asked. </p><p>"Oh this? I bought it when you and sapnap where talking"  he answered. "What where you and sapnap talking about?" </p><p>"Oh we were talking about what we think of England so far." I lied. Better then saying my true feelings. </p><p>"Oh and how do you feel?" He questioned. </p><p>"I like it so far. It looks better than I expected" i say.</p><p>George smiles " I'm glad you like it" he stares off into the distance. </p><p>"Come on I want to see more!" He says excitement rising.</p><p>He pulls at my sleeve and we walk around the entire market. Buying a few things here and there. We even came across sapnap and walked with him for awhile. The sun was setting and golden hour had arrived.</p><p>We all sat in a local cafe showing off what we bought and how we feel. Sapnap bought a few things that are way better than rocks. I showed them a few things I bought mostly for patches back home but I got the occasional thing for myself. </p><p>We laughed and joked all the way back home. And honestly I liked spending time with George it felt relaxing. He always knows how to make me smile. Either with his own smile or his jokes. </p><p>We had all arrived home and laid in our assigned beds. George was already sleeping when I placed my phone on a desk. I pulled him closer to me. </p><p>And just like that dreams eyes fluttered closed and his held George as he slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11- 5 days till christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plans for today where to go to a local ice skating rink. Although George had never gone before he decided to give it a try.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~</p>
<p>I woke up in a daze. The room was a blur but I can figure out a figure next to me. I smile a bit. George cuddling at his side.</p>
<p>It was cute and all but i had to leave the room. I didn't want to stay any longer, i am hungry and want some food. But George was next to me so i couldn't move without walking him up.</p>
<p>The door slowly opened and I could see sapnap peeked in.</p>
<p>"Oooooo" sapnap whispered. <br/>"It's not what it looks like!" I whispered back. </p>
<p>I could feel George stir next to me. I look at sapnap at he giggled before closing the door and leaving. I sighed in relief. George grabs onto me.</p>
<p>I lay into the comforter as I stare into the sleeping Beauty. That was George. George woke up fluttering his eyes open. His glistening, amber brown eyes staring into my dull, emerald green.</p>
<p>It was so tempting. The want, the need, the desire. He look so sleepy yet so calm. I could feel his breathing on my collarbone. Then my whole world stopped.</p>
<p>His soft lips had connected with mine. My heart fluttered. The kiss was short yet still lingered. George stopped for a moment and blushed. His eyes blinking a few times before apologising.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!!" He apologised. "I didn't mean to I just got caught up." He rambled.</p>
<p>I was still in shock. His tender lips, his eyes fluttering shut, the butterflies in my stomach. I felt free. </p>
<p>"It's fine George" I replied back.</p>
<p>We both stayed in silence until George left the room. I felt so stupid. Dream sat in the bed, mumbling to himself quietly before walking out of the room.</p>
<p>I fumble out the room and shuffle to the dining room. Everything looks the same and they are acting the same. George looks my way and blushes. Sapnap nudges George at the interaction. </p>
<p>I give a strained smile. When I sit down the food is still warm. George must of made it since it wasn't burnt to a crisp. </p>
<p>"Sooooo I'm guessing we're going to the ice rink?" Sapnap says breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"I believe so." George says.</p>
<p>" I can't wait to see you fall!" Sapnap mocks. <br/>"I just have a bad balance!" George argues back.</p>
<p>We all laughed and joked the way there. <br/>————————————————————————<br/>~George's POV~</p>
<p>I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I mean Ive always loved watching other people skate but when it came to me doing it. I wasn't confident in doing it. </p>
<p>We arrived at the ice rink and it was just as beautiful as the Christmas market. I could see kids skating around and having fun.</p>
<p>"Come on George." I looked up to see sapnap and dream already holding skates up. <br/>I walk over to them as they hand me my skates. I look at them strangely. <br/>" Did you guess or?" I asked confused.<br/>Sapnap smiled. "Dream was the one who got them so I'm guessing he guessed"</p>
<p>I giggled as I sat down to put them on. And they are actually fit. I wobbled as I stood up but gained my balance. Dream and sapnap stood up in ease. <br/>Sapnap makes his way to the ice rink. And he glided away on the ice. I looked up at dream who had pushed his hair back before reaching a hand out for me.</p>
<p>"Don't want you falling now" he softly says. </p>
<p>Did he forget about what happened this morning? Or is he compressing it all? </p>
<p>I grab his hand and we make our way to the ice. I hold onto the ledge as I step on the ice. Sapnap has already looped the entire ring twice already and dream had already looped once.</p>
<p>I skated with caution for a while avoiding the kids as I go. Dream skated past me and I couldn't help but stare. His hair flowing in the breeze, him gracefully sliding on the ice. </p>
<p>Then I felt like I was falling but only for a second though. I thought I fell on the ice but I didn't. Someone had caught me and non other than dream. I guessed he looked Back and saw me fall. </p>
<p>His grip was strong and he helped me up. <br/>"You okay George?" He asked </p>
<p>I nodded slowly. I glanced over his shoulder to see the one and only sapnap leaning up at a wall and snickering to himself.</p>
<p>Dream held me by hand as he helped me skate around the rink. </p>
<p>Evening has started to set and the cities lights started to light up the area. As everyone left the ice rink we did too. </p>
<p>Dream couldn't help but laugh about all the times sapnap almost ran into the children while skating.<br/>———————————————————————— <br/> ~Sapnaps POV~</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to crash into them!" I argued <br/>"Someone just got to bug for their boots" dream coos<br/>I could hear George laugh as he trailed behind us. <br/>"You fell hundreds of times George why are you laughing?!" I shout back at George.</p>
<p>We all walked home. My feet were freezing  and practically dead. I couldn't feel a thing. Dream insisted that go to a restaurant for dinner. </p>
<p>I mean we were all hungry so I wouldn't complain and I think these don't want a repeat of yesterday's events when it came to cooking. </p>
<p>We found a small local restaurant. Still open and with barely anyone In it. It was a nice and cozy environment. Something you would see in a movie. We took the booth near the window and sat down. </p>
<p>My legs were at rest. The warmth surrounded me and the smell of freshly made food was enticing. </p>
<p>Now I was practically a third wheel. While yes it wasn't an official date and neither of them asked the other out. This definitely felt like a date. Dream glancing over to George a couple times. George returning the occasional stares hear and there. </p>
<p>When the food arrived and while we ate as we told jokes. I caught a glimpse of the outside the window and what seemed to be tiny flakes of white falling from the sky. </p>
<p>The others seemed to notice it too. And when it became heavier the three of us realised. </p>
<p>It was snowing. George wasn't positive it was going to set on the ground but dream looked so happy like a kid in a candy store. </p>
<p>We had payed for our meals and left in the slight breeze and the small amount of snow. We arrived at George house and we took a rest. </p>
<p>Today's events were quite interesting if you ask me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12- 4 days till christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day goes as usual for the three. As the evening sets down they go to a local park. The stars shone as dream and George stared in awe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~</p><p>The smell of freshly baked bread filled the room. The blinds already opened letting in a beam of light in. The snow has melted by now as expected. </p><p>He sat up in his bed and he felt lonely. The space in his bed were dream had been sleeping for the past few days were empty and it didn't feel better that dream would be leaving soon. </p><p>He enjoyed sapnap's company. He found him funny and interesting but he wanted to spend time with dream. His best friend who also is his crush.</p><p>He sighed and walked out of the rooms the smell of the bread being even more prominent than his bedroom. Dream was holding sapnap back from the oven. </p><p>Typical. </p><p>"Good morning Georgie" dream calmly greets.<br/>
Sapnap stopped struggling and turned my way. </p><p>"Oh! Hello lover boy!" He greets. </p><p>I laugh at the nickname and walk over.<br/>
"So what are you making? I could smell from my room," I asked.</p><p>Dream turns to me pushing sapnap away from the oven occasionally.<br/>
"I was making bread but sapnap woke up and almost burnt down the house,"<br/>
He gave sapnap a side glance. </p><p>I shake my head as I go to sit down on the couch. The weather forecast said it will be frosty in the morning and a bit warmer in the evening. </p><p>"So what are the plans for today?" Sapnap asks while he sits down next to me.</p><p>"Well the weather isn't the best to be outside in except if you want a cold and I don't think you want that before Christmas" I answer honestly. </p><p>"Well it did say the evening would be warmer so maybe we can find something to do then" dream chimes in.</p><p>"I'm not sure, I mean last night it started snowing a bit so the chances of that again is possible" sapnap says.</p><p>"We never know sapnap, that's the "Beauty" of England" I reply.</p><p>Dream places fresh bread slices on the table. They looked like the bread from the bakeries down the city. </p><p>"Woah. It's not burnt!" Sapnap mocks.<br/>
"Only you burn food" i coo as I walk past him.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>I stand there offended.<br/>
"I didn't mean to burn the toast!" I huffed.</p><p>Dream and George laugh at me and I roll my eyes.</p><p>"It's the truth!" I say.<br/>
"Yea yea, your reaction when you burnt it made it looked like it was on purpose!" George laughs.</p><p>I huff as I stand up. Everyone burns food when they younger. I forget them as I take a slice of bread. The two clowns over there had stopped laughing and had finally tasted the bread.</p><p>I'll say for his first time it's not that bad. It's a bit plain but it's not bad. </p><p>"So this is your first time making bread?" George asked. </p><p>"Basically yea. I used Ingredients from your pantry though." He says.</p><p>"Well you have to pay me back in all the things you've used," George jokes.<br/>
I choked on a piece as I started laughing. George already has been funny with jokes even though many of us say he's bad at them.</p><p>Since we were staying home most of the day and had nothing else to do. We just watched our funniest moments together. It probably wasn't the best thing to do to pass time but it was better than nothing.</p><p>We mocked each other and laughed. Some of them were bulking George which I got a laugh out of. Me and dream started arguing at something mostly over a stupid trick he did in manhunt.</p><p>But other than that it was fun. We had changed over to watching Christmas movies. The movie was like any other I've watched in my time. Two people fall in love before Christmas. </p><p>The boring stuff. I mean George's and Dream's could be classified as cliche but it isn't. There's was more original is a sense. They had cliche dreams and wishes but not a cliche story. </p><p>The day had practically turned into evening as the sun began to set. We haven't realised how long we watched this terrible movies for until orange beams came through the windows.</p><p>As dream had suggested, we had agreed sometime during the movies to go outside when it was a bit warmer. Ignoring George's "we will get a cold" talk. </p><p>I would gladly stay inside with all the warmth but dream had pestered us to go outside. So we agreed.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>Although George keeps saying we will get ill the chances of that while wearing layers of clothes to keep ourselves warm would be less likely then he thinks.</p><p>We left his house and made our way to his car. We decided to drive around to find someplace to go. We've practically been everywhere in this city so we drove out for a bit.</p><p>It wasn't as warm as I would've liked it. 3°C wasn't the warmest but it was better than o°C.<br/>
We drove for a bit it wasn't too long only 15 minutes but sapnap wouldn't stop complaining.</p><p>"Why are we driving for so longgggg" sapnap complains.<br/>
"Sapnap if you don't stop complaining I will throw you out of the car." George threatens.</p><p>Sapnap shut up for the rest of the ride. I never knew George could be so threatening. But he gave me a reassuring smile which made my heart melt.</p><p>In 3 days the Christmas dance for everyone to join will be hosted very soon. I'm guessing by the way George hasn't talked about it since we found out about it he isn't confident in doing it.</p><p>George parked outside of a small park. The park was quaint. It was humid at this time and the sun had just set down over this small park.</p><p>Sapnap runs forward in front of us. He ran in spite of George saying not to. It's funny how George parents sapnap around.</p><p>"Sapnap your going to get sick!" He shouts.<br/>
"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouts back. </p><p>Sapnap had run off chasing birds like a little kid. George huffed as he stayed at my side. Our hands inching closer. We walked around the park loosing sapnap along the way.</p><p>We settled down on a Picnic table and geotags stared at the stars. He look so fascinated by the stars. Air breezes through his hair and his face lit up with every star he looked at.</p><p>"Looking at the stars?" I asked<br/>
"Yea! They look like you." He says.<br/>
"L-look like me?" I stuttered<br/>
"Yes. After all you light up the room." </p><p>He was flirting with me. He really was flirting with me. This was no dream. This was real, this was reality. I looked away blushing. Glanced over my shoulder occasionally. I could hear him chuckling behind me.</p><p>"Awww is clay embarrassed?" He question while laughing.<br/>
"No." I muttered " you're just cute"</p><p>George had heard that and stared at me. I turned back to him. His face red as a brick. We were both the reddest we've ever been. I sit there fumbling with my hoodie strings.</p><p>"You think I'm cute?" He asks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13- 3 days till christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dance was coming very soon and dream asked George to be his date. George had no idea how to dance so got a little help from sapnap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~</p>
<p>Just as I was about to say something, sapnap came along and scared George. He was ecstatic despite the being fairly late into the night. He laughed at George's scared reaction and I couldn't help but laugh too.</p>
<p>"You should've seen your face!" Sapnap says laughing.<br/>"You ruined the moment." George replied back. </p>
<p>"Well then." He paused "I'll just go back to the car I'll let you two finish" he says.<br/>He whispered something into George's ear before leaving and leaving it to be just us two again.</p>
<p>The awkward silence filled the air. It was quiet, but you could hear the wind blowing through the trees. Swaying slightly. I was about to stand up until George spoke up. </p>
<p>"I think you're cute too, clay" He spoke softly, staring into my eyes. </p>
<p>My heart steadied and calmed. My panicked expression turned into a smile. I could see George smile in return. It's wasn't awkward anymore. We burst out giggling. </p>
<p>"Glad you think so too" I reply back.<br/>"You still have a big ego don't you." He raised a brow smiling.<br/>"Bold of you to assume I've never had an ego" </p>
<p>His smile was just as bright as the stars. His smile calms me. It always had. It's just so welcoming and friendly. </p>
<p>"So George." I say. "The Christmas dance that's coming soon"<br/>"What about it dream?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Well I wonder. Would you like to go with me? As a date?" I said. </p>
<p>George looked calm and tilt his head to the side. He still smiled. <br/>"I would love too." He added "Problem is, is that I can't dance per-say" <br/>That smile soon turn to a frown.</p>
<p>I put a hand on his shoulder.<br/>"Sapnap or I could teach you" I grinned.</p>
<p>George leaned into a hug. I was still. I soon melted into the hug. Placing my chin on the top of his head. His hair was as soft as it seemed. I could hear his breathing regulate. </p>
<p>We let go and he was a blushing mess. <br/>"You get flustered easily" I teased.<br/>"You're one to talk" He joked.</p>
<p>He stood up and I followed suit. George slowed down and walked beside me. Hands brushing once again. This time I took the chance and linked his hand with mine. He looked down and held tighter as we walked.</p>
<p>Sapnap was leaning against the car when we arrived. He looked up from his phone and glanced over at our hands. His eyes moving back and fourth from the two of us.</p>
<p>He left out a small chuckle before walking away from the car. We sat In the car, sapnap giving the occasional stare. <br/>"Take a picture if you want" I remark.<br/>"I wasn't staring!" He defended.</p>
<p>We both laughed and joked the entire way home even George joined in at some point. <br/>————————————————————————<br/>~George's POV~</p>
<p>As morning peaked, I woke up. Assuming I was the First one awake this time. I yawned as I scanned the room. Last night was an interesting night you could say. </p>
<p>The events from the evening replayed in the brain the entire night. You could say it was a confession from the both of us. When I scanned the room dream wasn't in bed. </p>
<p>I thought he had woken up before me but when I left to go to the kitchen he wasn't there. He wasn't in the living room either. He probably left somewhere. That place being unknown to me and probably sapnap.</p>
<p>An hour past when sapnap woke up. <br/>"Oh. You're awake gogy" he says. His voice deep.<br/>"Good morning!" I welcomed. "By any chance, do you have an idea where dream is?"</p>
<p>Sapnap blinked a few times before answering. <br/>"Dream? I think he left to get something" he answered.</p>
<p>I wanted to say what but it was probably non of my business. Sapnap yawned as he made himself a cup of coffee. <br/>"Guessing you didn't get a good night sleep?" I asked.</p>
<p>He nodded in response. "You're right. Your god damn neighbours don't know when to stop fucking arguing" </p>
<p>"They do that often" </p>
<p>He scoffed and he sipped his coffee. His face brightened up just like that. He downed two more cups of coffee. I don't understand how people can like that stuff but I brush it off.</p>
<p>"So George, dream said you needed help with dancing?" He asked.<br/>"Well if you are willing to help me" I say <br/>"Dancing's easy!" He stated.<br/>"I'm not sure about that" I added.</p>
<p>I was nervous for the interaction with dream on Christmas Eve. This is new to me and he will probably feel embarrassed to be around me.</p>
<p>Sapnap got me to my feet. He was surprisingly energetic for just waking up a few minutes ago. Guessing coffee does wonders. I was confused on what he wanted. Surely he would have waited to help me. </p>
<p>"Sapnap isn't it a bit too early?" I asked<br/>"Early? Nahhhh! It just gives you more time to practice" he says. "and we can practice tomorrow if you wish" </p>
<p>I agreed. Sapnap's mood soon changed from his energetic self to a confident persona. I was certain he will lecture me like teachers do in school.</p>
<p>Except he grabbed my arm.<br/>"You want to start slow. You want dream to feel comfortable" he says.<br/>He pulled my close to him as he stared to move his feet. I followed his movement. <br/>"Make sure you also feel comfortable with your position." He calmly says.</p>
<p>One step, two step, one step. </p>
<p>This reminds me of that one time when I had my school dance. My dad showing me how to dance a few days before. Even now I was just as nervous as back then.</p>
<p>After a few trials. I practically got it perfect according to sapnap.<br/>"You need to practice your confidence and foot work other than that it's not bad"  </p>
<p>I sighed in relief. This was harder than expected. <br/>"How do you know so much?" I wondered.<br/>He hummed as he looked my way<br/>"Simple. Practice" he noted.<br/>"That's all?" I pondered.</p>
<p> He nodded back to me. A click of the door had suggested someone came home. The only people I have permission to use my keys are dream and sapnap so it was no shock to see dream in the doorway.<br/>————————————————————————<br/>~Sapnaps POV~</p>
<p>"Dream boy! Welcome home!" I snickered.<br/>"Where did you go?" George asked<br/>"Oh I went to go get something from the pharmacy" he answered</p>
<p> This was probably his medication he took or he got sick last night and didn't tell George so he didn't parent him.</p>
<p>"Did you get sick?" George asked <br/>"No" dream replied. <br/>"Dream we know you better than anyone else. Are you sick?" I asked again.</p>
<p>Dream didn't say anything. He placed the small bag in the counter and took out pills.<br/>"See medication" he answered</p>
<p>Me and George apologied for assuming. <br/>"Well what did you two do?" He asked.<br/>"I helped George with the whole dancing thing" I answer <br/>"Oh. And how did that go" he asked <br/>"It went quite well," George answered.</p>
<p>Dream smiled. His face warming up. The two live birds stared at each other for a while minute. I stand there filled with boredom. The two started talking about plans for the next days as I stand back and watch. </p>
<p>I'm tempted to cook something to eat but if I even get anywhere near the stove I will be most certainly burn the house down. </p>
<p>So I sit down on a chair and wait for these two flirting with each other. Honestly it's funny to watch these to oblivious people flirt with each other. This dance will be the funniest thing I will see. Such a shame Karl won't be here to see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14- 2 days till christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George practices the entire day. He was interrupted by dream who watched from the doorway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~</p><p>One step, two step, one step, two step.<br/>
That's all I practiced that day.<br/>
One step, two step, one step, two step.<br/>
Sapnap watched behind me. Cheering me on with every move i did.</p><p>I finally learned how to do it. It's only been a day since I started practicing. My confidence has peaked, I was no longer getting confused. It was practically perfect.</p><p>I even tried with calming music in the background. It went perfectly. </p><p>"See! You did George! You really did it!" Sapnap cheers<br/>
"Thank you." I thanked.<br/>
"You will do perfect tomorrow!" He says.<br/>
"Right tomorrow" </p><p>Although I've been perfect during these practices I'm scared of what will happen Tomorrow. That will be the time I dance with him. As a date. I can't fail now. </p><p>Sapnap seemed to notice the worry on my face.<br/>
"You'll be just fine. I'll be there too ya' know" he says.<br/>
I smile back at him.<br/>
"You'll just be lonely" I say.<br/>
"Well maybe"<br/>
"Huh?" I muttered.</p><p>I was confused. What did he mean? Was he bringing someone over? No way right? Unless it's just a friend? Then it clicked.</p><p>"You're bringing Karl over aren't you?" I question<br/>
Sapnap froze. "Did you read my mind or something?" He says<br/>
"Wait so how is he getting here?" I wondered<br/>
"He arrived yesterday, he's staying in a near by hotel" sapnap confessed.</p><p>Before I say something sapnap reads my mind<br/>
"We are going as friends George"<br/>
I sigh. How boring of him.<br/>
"Well i'll let you practice" he says before leaving the room.<br/>
"Good luck" </p><p>And I was alone. In my room. Counting my steps.<br/>
One step, two step, one step, two step.<br/>
One step, two step, one step, two step.<br/>
Practicing the movements as if someone was there. In front of me.</p><p>Little did I notice a certain someone was watching me. Not sapnap. But dream. I was blind to notice him watching. He leaned against the door frame. </p><p>He clapped quietly as I finished. I turn to him to see his smile growing. Spreading across his face. His smiles are contagious as I smiled back. </p><p>"Well done gogy" he says. His voice soft.<br/>
"Did I wake you up?" I ask<br/>
"No, I just woke up to get food." He answered. " but I could help but notice you dancing" </p><p>I chuckle slightly "you can do better"<br/>
"That's something you don't know" he says winking.<br/>
"We can find out right now" I confidently reply. A smirk growing on my face.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>"How's England?" I ask.<br/>
"It's great so far. Weather not so great" Karl confesses.<br/>
"Tough luck I'm here for another few days"<br/>
Karl laughs.<br/>
"Must be tough" he says<br/>
"What did you do before you left?" I reply.</p><p>I would be lying if I said I didn't miss everything at home. I wasn't home sick per-say. I'm just curious.<br/>
"Before I came to England? Well it was okay" he says "boring without you but okay"</p><p>Me and Karl talk for a bit. We decided to meet tomorrow at the dance. We joked for a bit before it was time for him to do something's and we left the call.</p><p>I put my phone down and wonder around the house. Petting the pets, making food that I can make that's doesn't involve the oven, stove or toaster.</p><p>I wondered what George was up too. I walked to his room. The music still playing. But the sight I saw was interesting. George was dancing but with dream. </p><p>Guessing dream saw him dancing and joined in. I stand there watching them for a few minutes. George looks over dreams shoulder and and nods slightly. </p><p>I nod back and I leave. It's funny to think me and dream only came to England a few days ago and so much had already happened. It's only crazy to think that dream and George would actually come to term with their feelings.</p><p>I feel like a proud brother. Except they are older than me.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>The day seemed to fly by when I was with George. The day spent dancing with him, was so peaceful. It was calming as we felt our heartbeats beat with each other. </p><p>Our tension between every step. My thoughts raced as we moved to the beat. </p><p>We took our final spin as the music faded. Our faces, almost touching. I could feel his breathing on my neck. Just like that one morning. </p><p>I embraced him in a hug. Filled with emotion. I wanted to stay like this forever. Just here we me and him. Nothing can distract us from this moment.</p><p>"Maybe you are good at dancing" George replies.<br/>
"Told you" I remarked<br/>
"No need to inflame your ego" he scoffed<br/>
I rolled my eyes</p><p>"You're one to talk." I reply back.<br/>
He punched my shoulder.<br/>
"Ow what was that for?" </p><p>"Bold if you to assume I have a big ego like you" </p><p>The tension in the room had dropped when George said that. I couldn't help but laugh. He tried to ague back with me but I couldn't help but laugh over top of him. </p><p>"Are you even listening clay!?" He argued.<br/>
"I'msorrywhat!" I slurred through my speech as I laughed.<br/>
George rolled his eyes at me he left the room before turning.</p><p>I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back to me. His eyes staring into mine. I gave him a light kiss on the forehead. He stared in shock at the interaction and smirked. </p><p>He smiled back and left the room. My arms felt empty without him. </p><p>I follow after him to see him and sapnap in the kitchen. The seemed to talk about something so I decided to join in. </p><p>"Heyyyy clay!" Sapnap cooed.<br/>
George stayed silent but gave me a simple smile.<br/>
"Hey, what where you two talking about" I asked.<br/>
"Oh we were talking about tomorrow" sapnap replied. "George is convinced we don't have anything fancy to wear" </p><p>I chuckled a bit before answering "don't worry about that sapnap practically forced me to bring a suit"<br/>
Sapnap laughs as he remembers the time and tells the entire story to George. I started laughing half way through and George eventually joined in.</p><p>And just like that it was evening once again. The sun setting on a lovely day and everyone slowing rewinding after today's events. Christmas Eve is tomorrow. Meaning Christmas Day is soon. </p><p>The hours tick by. One by one as the moon rises over the quiet city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15- 1 day till christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day of the dance had arrived and with sapnap bring a special guest with him for the occasion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Sapnaps POV~</p>
<p>Today's the day. I woke up early even though the dance was hours away. But you never know. I could oversleep just like George who oversleeps every event. </p>
<p>My daily routine was simple. Shower, brush teeth, make bed, Do hair. The most simplest routine there is. No mess no troubles.</p>
<p>The sun rising in the distance giving a city a nice glow and sparkle. The orange lights and pink hues made everything look magical on this day. </p>
<p>I glance over my shoulder to see a very sleepy, a very tired George. <br/>"Good morning!" I greeted <br/>He perked up in a second.<br/>"Good morning" he replied.</p>
<p>I smiled back at him and he gave a small smile back. <br/>"Are you okay? You look more tired than usual?" I asked <br/>"Oh. Dancing is just tiring" he answered <br/>"Well we have more to do tonight so don't wear yourself out" </p>
<p>I grab myself a cup of coffee and George looks on disgust. I roll my eyes and sip. <br/>"Today is the day" George mutters <br/>"Yep!" I chirp "Today will be good I promise"<br/>"But what if it all falls apart?" He asked <br/>"It won't. Trust me" I say</p>
<p>Dream walks in and greets us with a smile. He was definitely more enthusiastic about today the George but who could blame him. He's nervous.</p>
<p>The hours ticked by when you are around these two. They talk about so much that's it's hard to keep up sometimes. We have gotten ready and suited it. </p>
<p>We all looked like we were going to a funeral. Except neither of us were sad. It was just strange to see everyone wearing suits. </p>
<p>The moon had started rising. Moonlight beaming across the city. The lights from light clubs still vibrant. It was quiet tonight. But it was calming.</p>
<p>When we arrived, I could spot Karl from a mile away and I ditched the other two for him. He's less nervous you could say, he has more fun to him.</p>
<p>The four of us walked in together. It was so enchanting. You would suspect older people to be here but it was mostly young people ranging from 19-25. Young couples and friends crowd the place.</p>
<p>String lights stretched across from one side of the room to another. It was dimly lit. But the occasional Florescent lights shining through. It was like an enchanting forest. At least that's what it felt like.</p>
<p>Me and Karl drifted away from the other two but we watched from a distance like parents. We shared some jokes among each other. Karl was shocked when I told him the events that lead us here.</p>
<p>"They truly are oblivious. Only till last minute" Karl replies<br/>"Tell me about it, I've watched them for the last few days" I answer <br/>"Stop it you stalker" Karl joked.</p>
<p> The lights had dimmed and the atmosphere change. <br/>————————————————————————<br/>~Dreams POV~</p>
<p>George and I had moved to the right of the building. It was lest crowed and less loud. He fidgeted a lot today. Guess he was on edge. I put a hand on his shoulder and reassured him. <br/>"Everything will be okay" </p>
<p>He looked more calm as I said that. His face melting to a smile. My cheeks felt warm as blush ran across my face. The atmosphere felt mystical. It had dimmed down, it had became quiet.</p>
<p>Slow music played in the background. I held one hand out to George.<br/>"Care to dance?" I asked.<br/>"Ready than ever" he says grabbing my hand.</p>
<p>Just like the day before. The small steps we took.<br/>One step, two step, one step, two step.<br/>George seemed to have memorised those steps.</p>
<p>My grip tighten slightly as we swayed. It was calming. Just like the past few days with George. My heart raced as we danced. His eyes shining back into mine. It was pure. </p>
<p>One step, two step, one step, two step.<br/>Was all I had in my head. My breathing steadied and my thoughts went numb. I could only think about this moment. </p>
<p>Just us two. No one else. I felt free. I had found my closure. My desire. My want. My need. It had all disappeared. I could only feel love when around him. </p>
<p>I had never felt more at home when I'm with him. He made my visit so much more than I expected. He made it better.</p>
<p>Our foreheads touch. I could feel his heartbeat on my own. Not a single mistake. Sapnap really has taught him well. </p>
<p>He wasn't as tired, stressed or worried as he was this morning. He was happy, calm and wary. </p>
<p>The music had faded In the distance as we did our final spin. He looked up at me, as I looked down on him he rests his head on my chest. Our heartbeats match. This was a magical night. </p>
<p>He left the embrace after a few minutes. He laughed a bit and I smiled back at him. <br/>"You were really good" I say<br/>"Thank you" he thanked " not as good as you though"<br/>I wheeze a bit. "You did better than me"</p>
<p>We both ended up laughing. Sapnap and Karl had walked up to us.<br/>"You two did good" Karl says.<br/>"When's the wedding?" Sapnap joked.<br/>The four of us laughed. </p>
<p>"I don't know nick, when are you two going on a date?" I joked back.<br/>Karl couldn't contain his laughter as sapnap stood there trying to process everything. The sight was even funnier. <br/>————————————————————————<br/>~George's POV~</p>
<p>I'm glad I chose to believe sapnap's words this morning. It really will be okay. Actually it was more than okay. It was amazing. I felt at peace with my feelings after all these months. </p>
<p>The scene replayed in my head over and over. How smooth the moments were as we danced. It felt as if the world as stopped moving for that one moment. I had many things in mind as we danced but one thing stayed in mind.</p>
<p>Enjoy the moment</p>
<p>I knew dream would be leaving to go back to Florida in a day or so but I wanted to enjoy the moment however long it lasted. It was Christmas wish after all. It was Almost like dream knew or that conversation the few days prior of him coming gave it away.</p>
<p>Either way, The moment was magical. Although everything was cliche I enjoyed it. Everything went just as expected. I never expected to meet dream. So that in general is a gift but everything that happened felt like a bigger gift.</p>
<p>Sapnap and dream argued for a bit after the dance. Mostly about stupid thing. Sapnap bought back the crafting table situation even that gives me flashbacks.</p>
<p>I walk towards a very flustered looking Karl.<br/>"Hey Karl!" I greeted.<br/>"George! So this what you look like in real life?" He says.<br/>"Me in the flesh" I laugh<br/>"Honestly it's great to see you in person." Be replies.<br/>"Never thought I would see you here." I answer <br/>"Sapnap forced me, he felt like a third wheel" he rolled his eyes.<br/>"He's been acting like a child this entire week" i glanced at sapnap.</p>
<p>Karl laughs and we talk for a bit. It was great to know him more. Usually I'll see him on a screen in my room but now that I see him in person he's a lot taller than expected. Sometimes I forget that I'm sort of short. </p>
<p>As we left Karl had separated from sapnap. We said our goodbyes and left. We were the last to leave, but I just wanted to stay and relive that moment. </p>
<p>Sapnap jokes about the entire thing. I joked about him and Karl which he didn't take kindly too. Dream found them funny though. Of course he did.</p>
<p>Eventually sapnap started laughing. We walked through the called night all the way back home. As soon as we walked into the house we immediately got out of those suits and into more comfortable clothes.</p>
<p>The rest of the night was spend watching movies. Sapnap watched a few before leaving to his room to sleep. Me and dream stayed up for a few more hours before my eyes grew heavy, my head fell on dreams shoulder and my eyes fluttered closed.</p>
<p>I was done for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16- Mistletoe and snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was Christmas Eve and Karl had came over to spend time with them for Christmas. Sapnap had also planned something for two special people.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~</p><p>I woke up to the smell of soft cologne. It smelled of lavender. I opened my eyes slowly. I was in my bed. Dream at my side. The last I remember of last night was that I was on the couch.</p><p>Realisation hit me. Someone would have carried me and I know that sapnap left before I fell asleep. I look to the sleeping boy next to me.<br/>
Calm and peaceful. He looks like he can take on the world if he wanted. </p><p>Last night felt like a dream and less like reality. Everything was so magical and mystical that it felt like I was in another world. </p><p>Today was Christmas Day. I sigh as I left the comfort of my bed to open the blinds. Instead of seeing rain or clouds I see that the entire city was covered in snow. </p><p>"WOOOO!" Sapnap shouted.<br/>
I turned my head sharply to my door way to see sapnap jumping up and down slightly. I laugh at the sight. </p><p>Dream moved before lifting his head.<br/>
"Why are you two so loud?" He asked<br/>
"Look out the window clay!" Sapnap says. His smile widening.</p><p>I step to the side as dream walked to the window. He stared on in shock. That shock turning into a soft smile. Just like the first time I met him. </p><p>He looked like a kid in a toy store. He genuinely looked happy.<br/>
"What a coincidence for this to happen on Christmas" he muttered.</p><p>Sapnap had already left to living room. But when I heard the fire alarm go off I rushed out of the room along with dream. No surprise it was sapnap.<br/>
He burnt bread. Again. This time in the microwave.</p><p>I didn't want to ask but dream did that for me.<br/>
"Sapnap what the fuck happened?" He question.<br/>
Sapnap gave a smug answer back<br/>
"You never said I couldn't use the microwave" </p><p>Dream and sapnap have an argument on how that could have happened while I go and pet my cat. Snow was still falling from the sky. I got all my Christmas wishes this year. </p><p>Dream had stopped arguing with sapnap.<br/>
"You two always have reason to argue with each other." I say<br/>
"Tell your boyfriend over there to stop licking on me" sapnap coos<br/>
Me and dream where both silent.<br/>
"Sapnap I swear to god!!" Dream shouts as he chased sapnap out of the house.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>I never expected dream to be a fast runner. I know he's tall and all be jeez that man is fast. George has also started running after us. As I ran into the cold snow. My body tensed up and I fell into the snow. </p><p>Dream laughed from the doorway of the house and when George caught up with us he laughed with him. I got up from the ground and ran back inside in a rush. </p><p>"How does the snow feel?" George asked.<br/>
I give him a cold glance.<br/>
"Cold" I reply back.<br/>
Dream had bought in the room a cup of coffee.</p><p>I snatched it out of his hands and sipped. I shiver under the covers.<br/>
"Soooo how are feeling?" George asked<br/>
I roll my eyes and scoff.<br/>
"I'll take that as you aren't good" he answers.</p><p>A long paused followed.<br/>
"Are you sick?" He asked.<br/>
I shake my head. At least I don't think I'm sick. </p><p>"Alright then" he says and leaves the room. </p><p>I sit in my room for half the day and by the afternoon I was already warmer. Dream and George were getting the place all ready for tonight.<br/>
Snow had started falling once again on the city. The snow settled on the top of buildings. Kids played in the snow, laughing and playing. </p><p>I walked out of my room and took the cup to the sink. George and dream were still preparing everything for the night.  </p><p>"Hey sapnap" dream says carry plates from the dryer to the cabinet.<br/>
"How are you feeling?" He asked<br/>
"I'm doing great!" I reply. " I feel much better than this morning"<br/>
" I mean you did face-plant into the snow" George jumps in. </p><p>"Can we please go outside in the snow?" I asked<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>It was mid afternoon when Sapnap basically begged to go outside in the snow. He was a little kid. George said we could and we would finish everything later. Once again George parented sapnap.</p><p>"Don't eat the snow sapnap!" He shouted.<br/>
Me and sapnap laughed at George's concern.<br/>
"George would make an excellent parent" sapnap remarks.<br/>
"He really does" I agree.</p><p>Sapnap started throwing snowballs at him and I threw snow balls back at him.<br/>
"My fingers are cold!" Sapnap shouts.<br/>
"Too bad, too sad" I say as I threw more at him.</p><p>George watched at the sidelines but eventually joined in with the fun.<br/>
"It rarely snows in England" he says.<br/>
"Rarely? It never snows in Florida" I say.<br/>
"Or Texas" sapnap chimed in.</p><p>Sapnap ran through snow. He fell over a few times. I laughed at his misfortunes and he tripped me over a few times after that. Who would've guessed he was so energetic.</p><p>We go inside to rewind and calm down before the evenings events happen. Sapnap fell into the couch. Huffing and puffing. I make myself a cup of coffee but as expected sapnap stole that from me.</p><p>I made another one and sat away from him. Advised from George. He would be an amazing parent when he has a family. Whenever that will be. He may be a little but protective but parents are supposed to do it checks out. </p><p>Sapnap keeps joking about putting mistletoe on the doorway to the entrance of the house. George had contemplated putting on up since he didn't like the whole idea. </p><p>He practically forced George to put one up just for shits and giggles. </p><p>George's face glowed bright red after sapnap told him something in his ear. I raised a brow when they sat down again. George shook his head as a reply. So I forgot about it. </p><p>The evening was starting to set in. Me and sapnap had got our gifts ready under the tree and George did the same when we left the room. </p><p>The tree twinkled in the room. It's bright lights reflecting on any surface possible. The afternoon bad turned into evening as we all got ready.</p><p>The memories of last night flood back to me and bring a a red tint to my cheeks. Sapnap said he invited Karl over too. He's always so keen to be around him.<br/>
———————————————————————-<br/>
~George's POV~</p><p>Karl came over a few minutes after sapnap had invited him over. We weren't bothered the more people to spend Christmas with. </p><p>We all greeted Karl and sapnap have his over hyped hugs. Me and dream chuckle at the sight as Karl's face turns a tiny bit of red. Either from suffocation or a little crush. </p><p>Sapnap let's go and walks to the living room. Karl followed suit. Me and dream stayed at the entrance a bit longer. It wasn't an awkward silence per say more ambient and patient. </p><p>"How are you feeling on this day" dream spoke up.<br/>
"Today was fun" I answer<br/>
Dream hummed a response back to me. Dream looks up. I tilt my head to the side raising and brow in the process. </p><p>He jocks his head and as I look up. My face turns bright red. Sapnap probably had it all planned from the beginning as me and dream where under the mistletoe. </p><p>I mean I'm not complaining, I just don't know how to combat this situations.</p><p>Dreams head is turned to the side I can see that his dreams tinted a rosy pink. I glance around the room before pulling him down to my height and kissing him. </p><p>The kiss was soft, I lessened my grip around his shirt as he pulled me in. Although the kiss was a few seconds. It felt free. Like I was allowed to be want I want around him with no shame.</p><p>Sapnap called us over to the tree as we handed out presents. Sapnap must've planned Karl coming over as he had a gift for him. Typical sapnap.<br/>
Dream got gifts that were mostly for patches to spoil her with.<br/>
As promised got him a cat. It took a while get everything ready but I think I did a good job. </p><p>My gifts mostly contained new wires and a headset. But when dream passed his gift to me. It was a whole new monitor. I did ask for one as a joke even though I needed one.</p><p>Dream rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled nervously.<br/>
I smile back and thank him.<br/>
"I needed a new one" I say " it's been lagging for a while" </p><p>The evening had rolled into night and Karl left. Sapnap didn't want him to leave so Karl stayed over for the night.<br/>
I let out a small sigh as I laid in bed that night. All I l wanted for Christmas came true. My Christmas wishes came true.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17- Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George started to feel dread wash over him. Dreams and sapnaps final days where approaching. He didn’t want to feel alone.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Sapnaps POV~</p>
<p>It was the day after Christmas. Gladly no one was drunk otherwise all of us would have a major hangover. Now we had to wait 7 days still the new year. And I'm excited.</p>
<p>My last New Years ended in someone may have broken a tv. But it was all good. I got anew one so it was like there was no damage at all. </p>
<p>Karl had stayed over as I insisted or him to stay. I'm not clingy I just wanted my friend to stay longer with me. Bonding.</p>
<p>Karl had already woken up an hour before me. Why would I know? Because I woke up cause he can't walk quietly. And that was an hour ago so I did the maths. </p>
<p>I had gotten out of bed. Snow still on the ground outside. Just looking at it brings shivers down my spine.</p>
<p>Karl was sitting on the counter swinging his legs as I walked in. He handed me a cup of coffee when he saw me. I nod my head and take a sip. It wasn't long until all of the coffee was gone. </p>
<p>I think I have a coffee addiction.</p>
<p>Karl sat back on the counter as he drank his coffee.<br/>"So how did you sleep?" He asked.<br/>"I slept okay" I replied<br/>He hummed a response.<br/>"When do you need to go back." He asked.<br/>"January 2nd I believe" I question. </p>
<p>I don't really remember the date of my flight I just knew that it was in January and after the new year. It may end up like what happened to dream the night before our flight. Forgetting the date.</p>
<p>I giggle at the thought and George had walked in. He looked shocking awake and aware for just waking up. Maybe he was awake for a while just didn't get out bed. </p>
<p>At least that's what I thought before he fell onto the couch unexpectedly. <br/>"Did you not get sleep?" Karl raised a brow.<br/>"Maybe. I don't know." He muttered.</p>
<p>He's definitely out of it. <br/>"Spent all night putting my monitor in" he says <br/>"That makes sense" I say.<br/>————————————————————————<br/>~George's POV~</p>
<p>Everyone was awake by late morning bordering early afternoon. The sun had risen and light glistened from the snow. It was a pretty sight. </p>
<p>"I just don't understand how you don't like coffee?" Karl exclaims <br/>"I just hate the taste" I reply back <br/>"Just add a bunch of sugar" sapnap says stirring his spoon in an empty cup.<br/>"But then it's too sweet" I say</p>
<p>Karl gave me a puzzled look in return. We had been arguing about coffee ever since dream woke up. It all started when dream had said something about coffee beans or whatever and I got dragged into it. </p>
<p>Everyone seemed pretty out of it today. Yesterday was Christmas but even then I didn't think it was that eventful. <br/>Karl said he needed to go back to his hotel. Although I did offer for him to stay at my house he declined as he pushed a clingy sapnap away from him.</p>
<p>It was three of us again. Sapnap being the apparent third wheel as he calls himself that. The day went on as usual. I even streamed for the first time on my monitor. Today was a pretty cool day. </p>
<p>But dread fell over me. I knew dream and sapnap has be leaving as soon as tomorrow maybe. I mean I only really expected them to stay still Christmas. But when late acing rolled around and they haven't packed their bags again. I started questioning.</p>
<p>Maybe they will leave in the afternoon? <br/>Or maybe they'll leave on the 27th? </p>
<p>I wanted to ask them myself. But maybe they think I'm selfish for thinking that? I built up enough courage to go ask them. </p>
<p>I walked out to living room to see sapnap and dream joking and laughing like they usually do. The were on call with some of our others friends so I waited in the sidelines. </p>
<p>Dream looked up at me and gave sapnap the phone. Sapnap understood and continued his conversation. Dream had pulled me into my bedroom. </p>
<p>"What's wrong? You've been awfully silent"<br/>——————————————————————<br/>~Dreams POV~</p>
<p>I asked. I'm confused on why he would look at us from the distance instead of coming towards us. Perhaps he felt embarrassed with the whole situation. There was a long pause from George's part as I stand their glancing around the room.</p>
<p>"Can you stay longer?" He whispered under his breathe. <br/>My face melted from tense to soft as I cup his cheeks in my hands. His cheeks grew warm in my cold hands.<br/>"George me and sapnap are staying till New Years" I answer.</p>
<p>George's face lit up as he pulled me into a hug. <br/>"So you are staying?" He says<br/>"Of course I am" I reply back softening my voice.</p>
<p>I play with George's hair for a bit before we let go of the embrace. I have him a small kiss on the cheek before turning my heel away from him. George didn't hesitate to kiss me on the cheek as he walked by in a rush.</p>
<p>I stood in the doorway just like the first official day in England. Except the roles where reversed. I let out a small sigh as touch my cheek. </p>
<p>My cold hands on my warm cheek ran shivers down my spine. But it felt safe. Like it belongs there. My phone started going off as texts from my family rolled in. <br/>They all asked how my week has been so far and I replied truthfully. </p>
<p>They all seemed to be okay with the whole situation. Drista was being annoying and spammed me so as any good older brother I blocked her. Nothing will ruin my festive fun. </p>
<p>I put the phone in my pocket as I left the room and greeted sapnap and George again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18- Confession time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream had finally had enough courage to make the two of them official.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~</p><p>When I walked into the room, sapnap and George seemed to playing uno. Not the best game for George but from afar it looked he was doing good.</p><p>I laugh as I hear their conversation from the doorway.<br/>
"Surprisingly for a colourblind person you're doing surprisingly well" sapnap mocked.<br/>
"HEY! Just cause I can't see some colours doesn't mean I can't match the hue" he replies.</p><p>I sit down on a chair close enough to them to notice me. Not purposely just wanted to see the game.<br/>
"How did you win?" Sapnap questioned<br/>
"Easy. You place all your good cards first" George remarks<br/>
"Dream he cheated didn't he" sapnap turns his head to me.<br/>
"Nope" I truthfully say. "He nuts has better strategies"</p><p>Me and George laugh as sapnap huff in anger. He agreed to play another game with me included and he won. His face glowed from winning.<br/>
"I beat dream! That's so going in my Twitter bio" </p><p>We moved on to play some other board games George had laying around. Sapnap winning most of them. The evening had started to roll in. The purple haze covering the city. Sapnap had decided to go to Karl's hotel even though he left this morning but he was "lonely" </p><p>"How could you be lonely if you have us two?" George asked.<br/>
"I feel like a third wheel" sapnap smirks.<br/>
George freezes up "okay nope go shoo" he says as he pushes sapnap out of the door.<br/>
"Tell us how the date goes" I say before the door closes.</p><p>I laugh as soon as the door closes.<br/>
"What's so funny?" George asked<br/>
I haven't stopped laughing,<br/>
"Tell me!"<br/>
George was close up. I had stopped my laughing. George's hands had a fistful of my shirt I was wearing. His face red from embarrassment.<br/>
"Tell me what's so funny!" He repeats. </p><p>I blink a few times before laughing again. At this point George had started shaking me.<br/>
"Clay! Tell me what's funny"<br/>
I finally blurted it out.<br/>
"You look funny when you are embarrassed"<br/>
I laugh harder at the thought.<br/>
"Myribshurt" i slurred.<br/>
"Good" he says as he lets go crossing his arms.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~George's POV~</p><p>"Come on George! It was pretty funny" he says smirking.<br/>
"I'm not listening" i huffed<br/>
As much as I love dream he can be quite annoying sometimes and that's something I admit.<br/>
"You need to get some air" I say not looking at him.<br/>
"So let's go outside, just the two of us" he replies. </p><p>I turn my head to face him, him giving me a sincere look on his face. I calm down a bit.<br/>
"Fine" I accepted<br/>
He gave me his soft smile before booting his boots and coat on.<br/>
"Are you going to get ready?" He asks<br/>
"Yea." </p><p>Me and dream leave the house. I follow next to him. I can't stay mad at him forever. I let out a little bit of laughs at his jokes and smile when he says something funny.<br/>
"See you already don't hate Me" he smiles<br/>
"Oh shush" I nudge his arm.<br/>
"Aye!" He giggles.</p><p> </p><p>We walk around the city for a while. It was relaxing. The roads and streets were quiet, the occasional car driving past. Streetlights shimmered above us. It made dream look angelic. </p><p>We had interlocked our hands unnoticed until I look down. My face grew warm as We walked. I don't know how long we could hide these feeling anyway. Or more like when will us two be official. </p><p>Dream had made us walk to a small secluded area of a small park. It was Similarto the park we were in the night we went stargazing. This park had a small fountain, lights lit up the pathways of the park, the wind blowing so gently against the branches. </p><p>When I turned around to face dream he had sat down on the side of the fountain waiting for me. I walked up to him and sat down. His face was had a red glow to it. He had turned away from me when I sat down. </p><p>"So..George" he's tone didn't sound serious or sad but more nervous.<br/>
"Yea?" I answered.<br/>
He fidgeted with the collar of his shirt.<br/>
"So throughout this week we've shared our feeling" he said</p><p>My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Panic rises and the tension builds. I couldn't tell by the tone of this voice he was feeling when he spoke.<br/>
"And I think it's time we are" he paused. </p><p>What was he thinking? Is he scared? Does he hate me? What is he going to say?</p><p>"Official?" He says finally. He turns his head to me, his face softening to a smile.<br/>
I was breathless. These last few months of imaging this and it's happening. Here and now. </p><p>"I-" i stammered. A smile grew on my face. "Yes!" I say my cheeks warming up.<br/>
He cups my cheeks as we touch foreheads. Smiling to each other. </p><p>The times I had dread the month of December and nothing ever happening then my dreams and wishes come true. </p><p>He kisses my forehead as we let go of the embrace and he hold my hand.<br/>
"Let's go home, somewhere warm" he says.<br/>
I nod my head as he pulls me up. </p><p>We laugh all the way back home. The purple daze Turning a dark blue over the city I live. We walked hand in hand the way back home. We talked about how to tell sapnap when we got home.<br/>
"What if we scare him?" Dream says.<br/>
"Nah! Let's just tell him straight up" I say<br/>
"Too boring" he remarks</p><p>We had entered the front of the house and walked in. Sapnap wasn't home. Me and dream looked at each other and guessed he was staying with Karl.<br/>
Me and dream laughed the entire night about the whereabouts of sapnap.<br/>
"Maybe it is a date?" I say.<br/>
"I mean he didn't argue back at me so?" He replies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19- Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day was spent inside as the cold from the outside seem to be getting worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~</p>
<p>Sapnap came home later in the night. Me and dream greeted him with smirking faces. Let's say he didn't appreciate it as he started throwing pillows at dream. </p>
<p>"Nothing happened between us!" Sapnap argues. <br/>"Yeaaaa sureee" I say sarcastically.<br/>"Not you too!" He huffs. <br/>"We are joking with you sapnap" dream says through laughs.<br/>"Well you two clearly have something going on" sapnap smirks</p>
<p>Me and dream glance over at each other. Dream starts wheezing.<br/>"What's so funny?" Sapnap questions<br/>"Me and dream are offical." I say holding back a laugh.<br/>"And you DIDN'T tell me!?" He shouts.<br/>"We were going to say something but you weren't home." Dream adds.</p>
<p>"That's it I'm done. I'm off to bed" Sapnap says retreating to his room. <br/>Dream had finished laughing. His face red and eyes filled with tears. I stood up to head to my room. </p>
<p>Dream had followed behind me. Failing to make me laugh. <br/>The night had started to set in as we drifted off to sleep. Leaving reality to a dream like state. <br/>-<br/>The morning sun had peaked when I woke up. It was warmer then usual today. Nothing to complain about. The snow and started melting away in the distance. </p>
<p>The pink tint of the sun covered the room. I walked out to the outside of my house. It was a humid temperature. The small bustle of people waking by. Kids nagging their parents. Then I felt someone touch my waist. </p>
<p>I glance back to see a tried, tall dream. <br/>"Good morning" I smile. <br/>"Good morning" he repeated.<br/>"It's quite a wonderful morning today" he adds. <br/>"It really is" I reply.</p>
<p>Me and dream stand outside admiring the sunrise together. This all felt natural to me. Like I've always was with him. <br/>I admired the way he stared at the sun. His eyes glistened, his breathing even. </p>
<p>Me and dream had walked in to see Sapnap drinking coffee as usual. He greeted us as we walked in. <br/>"You two go well together" he says.<br/>"You and Karl go well together too" dream coos.<br/>Sapnap's face lights up red. <br/>"I regret what I said. You two are the worst together" he says. <br/>————————————————————————<br/>~Sapnaps POV~</p>
<p>These two can be pricks. They are perfect for each other then. The two of them can be pricks together. <br/>"Come on Sapnap, you know I'm joking" dream says.<br/>I could hear the lies in his voice. <br/>"Yea yea" I huff.</p>
<p>My morning was much better without them. But it was boring so I'm glad they came back inside. I'm glad these two finally came to turn to their feelings. It was getting boring seeing the same thing everyday. </p>
<p>"How about we stay at home the entire day?" George suggests<br/>"And why is that?" I ask.<br/>"Oh cause Karl said he wanted to watch a movie with the three of us" George smiles that turned into a smirk. </p>
<p>"Karl wanted to come over later?" I asked. <br/>I would love for him to come over it's just,  ow that those two are dating I feel like a definite third wheel and with Karl that doesn't help.</p>
<p>"Yeaaaa," dream replies. Him stiffing back a laugh. <br/>"Can you two kit laugh at me for a day?!" I say offended. <br/>George and dream stifle back laughs, dream ended up wheezing. <br/>I roll my eyes at them as I continue to scroll through my phone. </p>
<p>The afternoon had started to roll around. Karl said he was coming over in 30 minutes. Great. </p>
<p>This time I was fully banned from using anything on the kitchen that could cause a fire. I'm starting to think they don't trust me. I almost burned the house once. The other time was unexpected. </p>
<p>I waited around my room after I ate. I never expected time to go by so slowly. <br/>The clock on the wall ticks away. A knock on the door was heard. Dream and George where busy in the living setting something up so I had to open the door. </p>
<p>I opened the door and Karl was waiting on the other side. I smile as I greet him in. <br/>"Didn't expect to see you open the door." He says<br/>"And I didn't expect you here" I say. </p>
<p>The tension is awkward between us. <br/>"Oh you're here!" George interrupts</p>
<p>Karl walks over to George and they walk to the living room. <br/>"Aren't you going to come Sapnap?" Karl asks<br/>"I'll be there in a minute" I say. </p>
<p>As they leave I let out a small sigh of relief. <br/>————————————————————————<br/>~Dreams POV~</p>
<p>Karl had just arrived. George had told Karl the news and he congratulated us. <br/>"I'm so happy for you two" he says <br/>I smile back at him and sapnap walked into the room.</p>
<p>Everyone had sat down in chairs around the tv. The temperature of the room had dropped as the sun began to set. The radiator in the living room also wouldn't turn on. </p>
<p>So we huddled for warmth. Me and George stayed close together. While Karl was trying to convince sapnap to hug him. I let out a small laugh. </p>
<p>The orange rays of sunlight shined through the windows. We were half way through the movies. Sapnap had given into Karl and was know hugging him and George had fallen asleep on my shoulder.</p>
<p>By the end of the movie, George was fast asleep and Karl had drifted to sleep. I held George closer to me as he slept. Sapnap was stationary. He didn't move from his place. I was convinced he turned to a statue. </p>
<p>I press my head gently against George's and close my eyes. I was relaxed and at peace. His breathing was calming. </p>
<p>Karl had woken up after sapnap tried to leave to go to his room. Karl and sapnap were in an awkward situation. Sapnap tried to explain why Karl was sleeping on his shoulder. I just found it all funny to me. </p>
<p>"Aye! Stop laughing!" Sapnap shouted but not too loud. <br/>His accent was so prominent.<br/>"What. So I can't laugh at you two but you can laugh at me and George?" I argue back. </p>
<p>Sapnal rolled his eyes in defeat. Karl calming him down before leaving the house. Sapnap said his goodbye before starting a small argument with me. </p>
<p>It still baffles me that sapnap could be so argumentative. <br/>"Once we get back to steaming, you better watch your back" he threatens <br/>I can't take his threats seriously. <br/>"Okay okay," I say. </p>
<p>He backed off before going to his room. I lean my head against George's once again, my eyes fluttering close as the moon shines in the background.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20- bonding time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today they all spent some quality time together although some may have started arguments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>Last night was a night I want to forget. But I also want to remember. I want to forget the whole Karl thing but I want to remember the night too. How everything was so calming and everyone was having fun.</p><p>The day had started to loom over us again. Another day of staying inside. Atleast that's what George decided. </p><p>Surprisingly I was the last Awake. But the sight was something to remember. It looked like someone burnt something. I fold my arms and wait in the doorway to be noticed. </p><p>"Oh good morning sapnap" dream welcomes<br/>
"What happened here?" I mock as I glance at George.<br/>
"Dream-" George days before getting cut off.<br/>
"George started a fire" dream replies glancing around the room.</p><p>George rolls his eyes<br/>
"Dream tried to make something and burnt it"<br/>
"May I ask what you were making at 8 in the morning?" I asked<br/>
"He tried making cookies" George sounds unimpressed.<br/>
"I wanted to have something sweet!" He argues </p><p>"You two act like a married couple" I say before making a cup Of coffee.<br/>
"How many cups have you had this week?" Dream says.<br/>
"Too many to count" George chimes in.<br/>
"Accurate" I reply. </p><p>"Staying inside again?" I asked.<br/>
"Surprisingly no" dream says.<br/>
"Oh? What are we doing?" I answer<br/>
"According to George we are going to somewhere out the city" dream says scrolling through his phone.<br/>
"Very specific" I scoff.</p><p>George had finished clearing the smoke so the alarm didn’t start to go off. He looked exhausted. But somehow dream doesn't get banned from the oven but I do. I argue about how I'm treated like a child. Then they say I am a child. </p><p>"I hate you all" I say.<br/>
"You don't hate us" dream coos<br/>
"Yea I despise you" I answer.</p><p>Dream and George laughed and I couldn't help but laugh after them. Actually I don't hate them. Just annoying. </p><p>Then a knock.as expected it was Karl. He had been coming over for a while. Dream and George gave each other a glance I didn't like.<br/>
———————————————————————-<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>We had invited Karl over for the third day. Merely because we wanted to spend as much time with him as we can before we leave and to annoy sapnap.</p><p>Me and George found it funny how annoyed sapnap was when Karl came over.<br/>
"Sapnap why are you so annoyed?" Karl asked.<br/>
Before sapnap could answer Karl continued.<br/>
"Is is because I beat you in a game of chess?" He said.</p><p>Sapnap was quick to stand on his feet and chase him.<br/>
"You didn't deserve the win!" He shouts<br/>
"Too bad you're a sore loser!" He shouts back. </p><p>The two of them act like kids. The needed the bonding especially after that chess game they had over a month ago. Sapnap keeps bringing it up after that. It was such a shame since it did look like he was winning. </p><p>Now he holds a grudge against him.<br/>
"I want a rematch!" We can hear him say shout.<br/>
"You can get a rematch when we go home" Karl says walking back to the living room. </p><p>Sapnap walked in and looked liked he was deceased.<br/>
"Beat that!" Karl smirks.<br/>
"Still unfair!" Sapnap snaps back. </p><p>I rolled my eyes and walked out of the living room to get my shoes ready. George was already waiting by the door. Swaying back and forth and swinging his arms. I gave him a small smile and he returned a smile back. </p><p>Sapnap ran in and hid behind me like a kid. Karl came in running and huffing and puffing.<br/>
His hair looked rough and his cheek looked red.<br/>
"What happened?" George asked.<br/>
"Sapnap over there fucking punch me!" Karl shouts.<br/>
"I didn't mean to!" Sapnap argues. </p><p>By the time they had finished arguing they apologised to each other finally letting us leave to go where George wanted to go.</p><p>Honestly it took me by surprise how Sapnap and Karl hadn't started a new argument over something. Well there was one where they argued over the whole chess game again.</p><p>George had finally arrived at the place just in time too because Sapnap and Karl where going to start another argument about another game where Sapnap lost. </p><p>Sapnap started chasing Karl as soon as we parked. It wasn't much boy George had taken us to an walking spot.  It was nice and calm if you don't consider Karl and Sapnap.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~George's POV~</p><p>I didn't want to stay inside while Dream's, Sapnap's and Karl's time here starts to run out. So I wanted to do something simple outside. Something the four of us could bond together better. </p><p>Sapnap and Karl seemed to bonding fondly and me and dream walked around the paths. Trees standing tall next to us as small birds tweet and fly in the distance. Today I just wanted something peaceful. Nothing too crazy and tiring. </p><p>Dream had walked in front of me as he glanced around the sight. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. He turned around, and opened his arms. I run to him, he spins me around and lowers to me to ground. We hug for a while. His warming embrace felt comforting in winter. He made everything better. </p><p>We let go of the embrace when we turn around and see Karl and Sapnap running towards us. Expecting an argument to break we wait for them. </p><p>"Karl finally admitted it!" Sapnap shouts.<br/>
"What do you mean?" Dream asked.<br/>
"He finally said I was better than him at chess!"<br/>
"Did not!!" Karl argues as he huffs. </p><p>Sapnap talked to us about a new video idea he had planned as we walked around the place. He had an idea to do another smp. Karl snickers at the idea. Sapnap thinks that they should do a modded smp server. It caught the attention of Karl. </p><p>"So what do you guys think?" He asked.<br/>
"We could think of something to do that" dream adds.<br/>
"I think that will be pretty awesome!" Karl cheers. </p><p>Sapnap tells us other ideas he had planned for this smp. Every event that will happen, how it will work and what mods to add. Sapnap was really invested in the whole idea. </p><p>The day was beginning to close. Stars loomed over us as we entered my home. It was warm and cozy just the way we left it. Karl had decided to stay the last days in my house so he left to get his suitcase.</p><p>Sapnap was sat near the radiator, joking about everything that happened. Dream was sitting on the couch while holding me close to him for warmth. Karl had arrived back to my home and placed his suite case in Sapnap's room. </p><p>I settled back in dreams arm and Karl sits down in a dining table chair. The upcoming last days are only filled with dread. </p><p>But everything was complete.<br/>
2 days till the new year. And 3 days till they leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21- All together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today was going to go as normal. They played some games to pass the time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Dreams POV~</p>
<p>The day went on as Normal. Me and Sapnap causing a few arguments here and there. Sapnap trying to win Karl in a game of chess as a rematch. It resulted in Karl winning again and rematch after rematch.</p>
<p>"Checkmate" Karl cheered. <br/>Sapnap's jaw dropped. He was beaten by Karl for the third time that day. <br/>"You're cheating! You have to be!" He argues.<br/>"I'm just good at chess" he sneers.</p>
<p>Sapnap rolls his eyes. <br/>"Another match! This will be the last one!" <br/>"Whatever you say" Karl shrugged.</p>
<p>An hour goes by. The two of them are having an intense staring competition as Karl places his pieces. George watched from the sidelines as he watched every move carefully. </p>
<p>I sat next to Sapnap as he made his moves. Surprisingly he was doing well for the first half of the game. Then Karla strategies came to play. <br/>And before you knew it Karl had won again. </p>
<p>Sapnap was speechless. He glanced at the board then Karl multiple times before coming to the realisation that Karl is better at chess than him.<br/>"Well done I guess" he muttered.<br/>Karl smiled "what was that? I couldn't hear" <br/>"Well done" Sapnap repeated louder.<br/>"I heard the first time" he laughed.</p>
<p>Me and George's laugh followed soon after. <br/>"Stop laughing at me!!" Sapnap raged.<br/>"I would like to see you two play chess!" </p>
<p>Me and George went stone face that soon changed to smiles.<br/>"Deal" me and George said at the same time.</p>
<p>Now it was me and George. Sapnap and Karl had sat at the side. </p>
<p>"Just so you know, I might as well call myself a winner right now" I say confidently <br/>"Whatever you say you leo" George smirks back.</p>
<p>The game was a heated one. Only one match in and it already looked like a tie. </p>
<p>"Maybe you should call dream a winner George" Karl says. "You don't stand a chance" <br/>"I know what I'm doing" he says before he picks a piece.<br/>———————————————————————-<br/>~George's POV~</p>
<p>I wasn't going to give up easily. This was child's play. But one wrong move and he will win. I watched dreams eyes carefully. He glanced at the board when ever I placed a good move. But right now, he's staring right at me. His eyes hollowing into my head.</p>
<p>I placed my piece. It was now his turn. Sapnap and Karl leaned closer. Dream let out a small chuckle before placing his queen and winning. </p>
<p>"Told you I was good." He praises.<br/>"It's only match 1" I sneer.<br/>"Damn and I thought I was good" Karl says.</p>
<p>Last match.</p>
<p>All of this felt like a real competition except it wasn't. We were just good at playing chess. Each move he made was unpredictable yet we were back in the same positions as last game. </p>
<p>It was my go again. I glanced at Sapnap and Karl who seemed to be helping me. I glanced back at dream who seemed to look fairly chill. I have given up and placed it randomly.</p>
<p>When dream looked back he smiled<br/>"Congrats" <br/>Sapnap and Karl start laughing<br/>"What?" I question<br/>"You won. You beat me" dream replies standing up. <br/>I look at the chess board. I had won. Just barely. </p>
<p>"How do you feel beating the guy with the biggest ego?" Karl cheers.<br/>"My ego isn't that big!" Dream yells.<br/>"That's the biggest lie I've heard!" Sapnap says</p>
<p>Dream then went on to talk about all the times Sapnap had a big ego and then all hell broke loose. I just stood back and watched as the two of them shared their moments. Most of them I remember from times I've streamed with them.</p>
<p>I had started streaming. Everyone in chat seemed to be surprised when Sapnap and Karl where on stream. Dream watched from the sidelines. </p>
<p>Today's stream was chaotic as always but since Sapnap and Karl where with me it definitely added to the chaos.<br/>————————————————————————<br/>~Sapnaps POV~</p>
<p>Everything seemed to get better by the day. Still bothered about the chess Game. I still deserved to win it. However the stream with George was interesting. We practically almost got him banned. Let's just say he wasn't happy after stream.</p>
<p>"I could've gotten banned!" He says.<br/>"Jeez it's fine, it would be like a few days" I sarcastically answer. <br/>"I can't wait to ruin your streams now" he smirks.<br/>"You better not" I sneered<br/>"Like you said, it's only a few days" he mocks.<br/>"I regret my visit here" I huff.</p>
<p>Laughter filled the room.<br/>"Why am I always laughed at!?" I say<br/>"We are laughing with you" Karl answers.<br/>The laughter only continued. And I'm stuck with these fools for three more days. </p>
<p>How lovely.</p>
<p>"Come on sapnap!" Karl whined<br/>"Can we play one game of uno?" He asked <br/>"You know I'm colourblind!" George complained<br/>"Tough luck, I am too!" Karl says</p>
<p>"Looks like someone isn't in a good mood" dream jokes<br/>"Fine we will play uno then" I gave in<br/>"Fuck yes!" Karl cheered as he got the cards.</p>
<p>"Are you in a mood cause you know you loss at every game?" Dream laughs a bit.<br/>"Stop being so evil!" I reply.<br/>"I'm not evil, I just have a big personality" he says.</p>
<p>Then the uno game. Or war started. It started off easy and calm. Then came the struggles.<br/>"Stop cheating dream" Karl says<br/>"Yea he's using hacks" I say. </p>
<p>This went on for another good hour. Most of the wins going to dream. This must be one of the best days I've spent here. But nothing could top the ice skating day. Since I did almost crash into a child.</p>
<p>Even though we have been inside for the past few days. I enjoyed it. It was actually fun unlike back home where it was boring all day except when I streamed. </p>
<p>A full day has nearly passed. The light faded and the darkness came. The next day was New Years. And what a year it was. This month in particular being the best month.</p>
<p>What a way to end this year on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22- Countdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Years had arrived. The four of them spent there time talking and having cherishing each of the memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~George's POV~</p><p>The Tuesday morning haze shrouded the city. It wasn't a sunny nor cold more cloudy and windy. The trees branches swayed back and fourth.</p><p>The odd stray of sunlight peaked through my window and danced on my walls. The noise of commotion from the outside from the on going workers and kids echoed through the house.</p><p>I finally stood up from my bed and walked to the kitchen. It was deadly silent in my house. Not a sound. Except for the Sapnap who seemed to have just woken up.</p><p>"Good morning?" I greeted.<br/>
He rubbed his eyes as he went to make coffee.<br/>
"Is everything okay?" I ask<br/>
"Hm? Yea everything's fine" he answers "you should file some sort of noise complaint for your neighbours"<br/>
"Oh right." I say "They have been quite loud"</p><p>Karl and dream woke up an hour later both looking equally as tired. Sapnap had already drank two cups of coffee which may have resulted in an argument with Karl. Surprisingly not about chess.</p><p>Tick, tick, tick</p><p>The clock on my living room wall ticks away. Since they would be living the next day they had to go check if everything was good to go. Meaning Sapnap had to remind dream when his flight was.</p><p>"Are you sure that you know when your flight is?" He asked<br/>
"Sapnap I don't make the same mistake twice" dream rolled his eyes.<br/>
"I remember that night so perfectly" he jokes<br/>
"Don't you dare!" Dream argues back.</p><p>Sapnap gives him a small smirk and was about to say something before dream nudges him.<br/>
"Hey! That hurts" Sapnap pouts.</p><p>Dream laughs before Sapnap continues with his small story. Now Sapnap, Karl and me where laughing and dream was pouting.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Sapnap apologies through laughter.<br/>
"Haha funny" Dream mocks<br/>
"I didn't expect dream to be so forgetful" Karl wondered<br/>
"I just had a lot of work to do" he answered rolling his eyes.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Sapnaps POV~</p><p>"I don't believe you for a second!" I say.<br/>
"It's true!" Dream replies<br/>
And they argued back and fourth while Karl checked his bags.<br/>
"Hey George could you help me?" Karl shouts from the other room.</p><p>He walked out of the room to help Karl with his bags while me and dream argue that's soon turned to laughter.<br/>
"You're not good with the whole arguing thing" dream says<br/>
"Okay okay whatever you win this argument" I reply.<br/>
"I always win every argument" he coos</p><p>I laugh a bit and laughter filled the room.<br/>
"You have the biggest ego!" He laugh<br/>
"That makes the two of us" dream replies back.</p><p>Me and dream walk out of the room and head to the outside of the building.<br/>
"Are you stressed to go back?" I ask<br/>
Although it may seem stupid I was curious.<br/>
"Stressed? Not really" he replies, "I feel more sad than anything" </p><p>"Right, you are going to be leaving George in England" I say.<br/>
"I could bring him with us but I don't want to put stress on him" dream answers.<br/>
"You really do care for him" I smile<br/>
"Of course I do" he scoffs.</p><p>"Wonder how our friends would think" I laugh<br/>
"Don't get me started" he laughs back.</p><p>The sun was warm in this cold afternoon. Small bits of ice lined the sidewalks and fog had encased the city. Dream had walked back inside to help and I stayed outside. </p><p>The cold breeze of air occasionally went passed by me, clouds rolled in the distance. Traffic had started to build up on the streets. The sidewalks being covered in bustling people. </p><p>Everyone was awaiting the events of tonight. The ticking of the clock was counting down each hour of the day. </p><p>Tick tick tick.<br/>
————————————————————————<br/>
~Dreams POV~</p><p>The morning turned to the afternoon and the afternoon turned to early evening with the sun setting one last time. My last day in England. </p><p>Although it may seem stressing to some I found it fairly calming to spend the last few hours of your time with people you know and care for. The ones you love.</p><p>"Sapnap come onnnn!" Karl smiles "Put a smile on!"<br/>
"Nope! Not smiling" he says<br/>
"For meee?" He asks<br/>
"Fine." Sapnap smiles back slightly.<br/>
"See it wasn't that hard" Karl exclaims<br/>
Sapnap rolled his eyes and smiles.</p><p>George had been staring outside the window for the past hour.<br/>
"Hey George" I welcome.<br/>
"Hey" he says.<br/>
"You've been staring at the window for a while" I said<br/>
"The sun set is beautiful today" he replies "I may not see the colours but I can tell it is"<br/>
"Why don't you put your glasses on to see the colours?" I question.</p><p>George looks at me and smiles<br/>
"That's a good idea"<br/>
I smile back at him while he walks to his room.</p><p>He came to the living room with the glasses in hand. The sun had slowly started to fade into the horizon. George stood by me and put them on. </p><p>His face lit up as he saw all the beautiful colours that I can see. How the oranges and yellows blend, how the pinks mix together so perfectly. </p><p>"So this I what I was missing" he says<br/>
I let out a small sigh.<br/>
"It's pretty isn't it" I ask<br/>
"It's more than pretty, it's wonderful" </p><p>Tick tick tick</p><p>The sun had faded away and left us with a dark, deep sky. Stars sparkled just like that one night we confessed our feeling. The moon shone brightly down on the city. </p><p>We all watched outside the window. The countdown ticked away slowly. </p><p>2 hours away from midnight.<br/>
2 hours before the day ends.<br/>
2 hours before I say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap and Karl where making bets for when they get back home. Me and George held each other in an embrace. We laughed about all the fun times we had together.</p><p>This won't be last time I see him. I know that. And he knows that too.<br/>
"Thanks for coming over" he mutters into my shoulders<br/>
"You are welcome" I reply muttering back.<br/>
I lean my cheek onto his head. </p><p>1 hour.<br/>
1 hour till midnight<br/>
1 hour till the day ends</p><p>The night sky had never looked so enchanting till tonight. The mixtures of blue, with the dusting of stars that scattered the night.<br/>
"Do you think we'll find a shooting star?" Karl asks<br/>
"If there is can you tell me your wish?" Sapnap adds<br/>
"No! That's not how wishes work!" Karl argues.</p><p>30 minutes till midnight<br/>
30 minutes till the end of the day.</p><p>Sapnap had already bet on who would fall asleep as soon as it's over.<br/>
"Definitely George!" Sapnap bets<br/>
"Let's be honest it's most likely you" I say<br/>
"I don't fall asleep that quick!" He argues at me.<br/>
"Remember that one time I was speedrunning?" I say<br/>
"That was a one time thing!"</p><p>Laughter echoed off the walls.<br/>
"I remember that day" George chimes in.</p><p>5 minutes till midnight<br/>
5 minutes till the end of the day.</p><p>Sapnap had already started complaining about how long it's taking.<br/>
"When is it?!" He coos<br/>
"In 5 minutes, depends if you can stay awake that it" Karl jokes<br/>
"Haha funny" Sapnap replied sarcastically.</p><p>The clock had started to click away. The final minutes where approaching. Sapnap and Karl started a commotion from the excitement like they were little kids seeing fireworks again. </p><p>The seconds started counting down.<br/>
10<br/>
9<br/>
8<br/>
7<br/>
6<br/>
5<br/>
4<br/>
3<br/>
2<br/>
1</p><p>The bright lights flashed in front of us. Explosions of colours lit the sky up. It was midnight and it was officially the end of the day.</p><p>Sapnap had started yawning afterwards but refused to fall sleep, Karl starting laughing at Sapnap George was still in awe at the colours he saw, and I was savouring each memory with them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to whoever had read this fanfic! This is the last chapter so I wanted to thank you all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>